Justify
by Naruhinasasusaku
Summary: Más allá de la necesidad biológica, más allá de la ética, más allá de la sociedad, más allá de mis celos, más allá de mi instinto, más allá de mis sueños, más allá de mis pensamientos, más allá de mi alma. Eres lo más importante por lo tanto te pertenezo
1. Red Birthday

Bueno, esta historia no está inspirada en ninguna película, ni libro ni historia que yo conozca, fue fruto de una idea vaga por allí, pero que sinceramente me ha gustado como para empezar a escribirla.

Por lo tanto, quisiera que me dieran sus propias críticas para poder mejorar en aquello que podría fallar, es parte de hacer fanfics. En cuanto a los errores ortográficos, tengo muy pocos, o al menos eso creo ya que le doy mucha importancia a este aspecto, pero corríjanme si me he equivocado en algo ^^

Por ahora solo dejo las acotaciones en claro:

-Diálogo-

**-Pensamiento-**

**-Habla su inner-**

_Recuerdos/ Flash Back_

Esta obra está desarrollada en una época bastante antigua a la de nosotros, intenten verlo de esta forma.

0oo0o0o00oo0o0o0o0o00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o

Red Birthday

Era una noche oscura y sola en Konoha, las calles y casas estaban en total penumbra, hallándose tan solo unos pequeños farolitos que alumbraban ciertos puntos claves.

Todo parecía tranquilo y sereno, exceptuando una esquina que se resaltaba de las demás porque dominaba un aura de festejo y diversión. Se celebraba el cumpleaños número 13 de la heredera de la fortuna Haruno. Una celebración privilegiada de personas con, ciertos ingresos económicos altos.

La pequeña Haruno, al ser hija única heredaría toda la fortuna en cuanto cumpliera los 17 años de edad y aunque esta viviera en este bellísimo mundo ideal… no significaba que todas las personas lo hacían.

Japón estaba amenazado por una guerra contra los norteamericanos, en disputa de un cierto territorio que parecía pertenecerles a los estados unidenses. Parte de esta fortuna era a causa de esta batalla militar, ya que su padre era el fundador de la empresa más grande del mundo, dedicada a la aviación militar y sus equipos aeronáuticos eran muy solicitados para la República Japonesa.

La guerra en cuestión había arrasando con muchísimas partes de Japón, incluyendo su capital que había quedado devastada a causa de los bombardeos constantes, muchos ocasionados por aviones. Los envueltos pagaban el precio y muchas personas habían perdido sus viviendas, sus familiares y sus vidas.

Pero claro está, que nuestra pequeña Haruno no vivía con esta preocupación. Los lujosos salones de su enorme casa, la exorbitante suma de dinero que habían gastado en su fiesta, y los 1500 invitados que llenaba poco a poco el salón de fiesta, la tenían ciertamente consentida. Sus padres jamás dejaron que su hija prodigio se enterara del oscuro y siniestro mundo que cobraba afuera de ésas paredes. Lo consideraban… inadecuado.

El salón de fiesta estaba repleto de vestidos pomposos y trajes de tela fina. La decoración, le hacía honor al color dorado, el favorito de nuestra querida princesita. Con cintas y listones, con manteles y alfombras, adornando las mesas, sillas, esquinas de la habitación, techo y lámparas decorándolo con sumo cuidado, recalcando cada detalle, formando ese "todo" tan espectacular.

Una orquesta se hacía cargo del ambiente, con pianistas, violinista y músicos ávidos en el toque del chelo, la flauta y la guitarra. Las damas bailaban con elegancia y delicadeza, junto a su pareja masculina, que demostraba respeto y rectitud.

Y en este ambiente de lujo y distinción, se oyó el sonido agudo del cristal al ser golpeado suavemente con una cucharilla dorada.

-Mis amigos, quisiera tomar su atención, por favor- La música se detuvo de inmediato y las personas allí presentes observaron al Sr. Haruno levantarse de su asiento junto a su esposa, que sonreía orgullosa.

-Esta noche celebramos el cumpleaños número 13 de mi única hija- Los aplausos impidieron que siguiera hablando. En cuanto cesaron siguió –Les doy una cordial bienvenida a mis amigos y familiares que se encuentran en esta celebración tan especial y les ruego que en este momento, centren toda su atención a mi princesita favorita y mi futura heredera de la fortuna, Miss Sakura Haruno- Los aplausos volvieron a resonar mientras que todos dirigieron su mirada hacia el balcón sobre su cabeza, en la que unas puertas de roble oscuro se abrían para darle entrada a la niña de ojos verdes y sonrisa deslumbrantemente blanca.

Un vestido perlado apareció poco a poco a la vista de los invitados y de sus padres, tenía bordados en oro y bronce, siendo largo y pomposo, ajustado en su cintura y apretando sus pechos, dándole ese porte femenino perfecto.

Los invitados aplaudieron de inmediato, y la música volvió a sonar, después de que bajara con el hermoso vestido arrastrándolo por los escalones, cubiertos por una mullida alfombra vinotinto, que invitaba a recorrer la mitad del salón. Sobre su cabeza llevaba una coronilla dorada, de esmeraldas reales que combinaban con sus pupilas verdes.

La velada estaba fabulosa, las personas charlaban y bailaban, divirtiéndose acompañados de la música y de las estrellas.

Nuestra pequeña se encontraba en el medio de un círculo, formado por amiguitas que querían admirar su vestido.

-Princesa, ¿es verdad que te casarás a los 17 años?- Una niña rubia de ojos azules cielo le formulaba la pregunta.

-Eso dice mi padre Ino-chan pero no lo sé-

-¿Es verdad que ya tenía un comprometido antes de que naciera?- Preguntó otra niña de cabello rojizo y ojos miel.

-Pues la verdad es que ninguno de mis padres me han dicho-

-¿Cómo es el hombre de sus sueños, Haruno-san?- Otra niña, desconocida para la pelirosa, le preguntó con duda y emoción en sus ojos.

-Pues siempre he querido un hombre alto, de ojos profundos y sinceros, con una bella sonrisa, que me alegre todo los días-

Las niñas aclamaban con júbilo y acertaban sus palabras, incluso se oían un par de "yo también" dentro del grupo.

Sakura sintió un par de ojos clavados en su nuca, que parecían no querer retirarse, y se volteó con el ceño fruncido para intentar capturar a quién los poseía.

Pero nadie parecía estar a la vista, buscó brevemente con la mirada, pero nada aparecía ante sus ojos.

-Sakura-san, mírelo está viéndola- La voz de Ino-chan la sacó de su preocupación al momento, y le hizo caso a la rubia que le jalaba el vestido para que le prestara atención.

Unos ojos negros y brillosos no paraban de detallarla ni un segundo, esa piel pálida, más bien muy blanco y su cabello aplanado para atrás hizo que se sonrojara y lo reconociera al instante.

-Es Sai, princesa- Lo sabía, no necesitaba que nadie se lo dijera, era su profesor particular, un joven bastante apuesto que había captado su atención a la pelirosa al momento que la conoció.

-¿Cree que se casará con él, Miss Haruno?- La peliroja volvió a preguntar.

-Oh pues… ¿Cómo creen? Es solo mi profesor-

-Pero es muy lindo- Risas en el grupo se oyeron en el momento, y el pelinegro le sonrió cautivadoramente.

Y ella no sabía qué hacer, hora de huir.

-Ino-chan, acompáñame al baño por favor- Le pidió la pelirosa princesa, a la ojiazul.

-De acuerdo- Respondió ella al momento. Era su mejor amiga desde siempre, por lo tanto se trataban como hermanas.

Las dos niñas se alejaron de las risas y voces para entrar al baño privado de la princesita. Comenzaron a retocarse el peinado y el vestido, como 2 pequeñas damitas.

-Parece que tu profesor gusta de ti Sakura-san- La rubia solía ser directa y honesta, lo contrario a Sakura que se enrollaba para responder.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Es mi profesor, tan solo me quiere como su alumna, lo que pasa es que me mira mucho y claro yo… me siento frustrada e intimidada pero no significa que guste de mi, tal vez tan solo quiere ser amable, claro mejor sería que dejara de mirarme porque me pongo nerviosa pero no parece entender lo que intento expresarle todo el tiempo, pero es que nunca le digo nada y empiezo hablar mucho y…-

-De acuerdo Sakura-san, tranquila solo opinaba- La rubia le guiñó el ojo pícaramente y le sonrió al instante. –Después de todo, usted es la princesa-

Que la llamaran de esa forma ya era normal para ella, al principio se sentía incómoda, pero al oírlo tanto de sus padres, de sus amigos y de la gente que apreciaba, lo adoptó como un apodo cariñoso.

-Bien, vámonos para la…-

La pelirosa quedó estática, la música había sido acallada súbitamente y los gritos que se empezaban a oír al otro lado de la puerta estaban cargados de horror y miedo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué la gente grita?- Dijo alarmada la princesita cuando recuperó el habla, su fino rostro se llenó de pánico al instante.

Una pequeña mano la detuvo cuando puso su propia mano sobre el picaporte.

-No salgas princesa, puede ser peligroso para usted- En cambio, la rubia colocó una oreja pegada a la puerta y cerró los ojos. La pelirosa imitó su movimiento.

De pronto el sonido de disparos, gritos, cristales rompiéndose, súplicas, desesperos, y pavor se hizo mucho más fuerte y claro.

-¡Están matando gente!- Exclamó Sakura temblando ante lo que su oído percibía. Las dos manos de la rubia se posaron rudamente sobre los labios de la pelirosa, mientras la miraba agitada.

-Shh, no deben encontrarnos princesa, guarde silencio- Susurró intranquila mientras Sakura asentía frenéticamente con la cabeza.

-Y ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Llamamos a la policía? Mi padre puede ayudar…- La rubia cerró los ojos, ya había entendido. De golpe se le empezaron a aguar los ojos y cayó una lagrimilla formando ese caminito húmedo hasta perderse en su cuello.

-Mi papá, mi mamá ¡Ellos están allí! ¡No puedo dejarlos solos!- Volvió a exclamar impotente, haciendo que una vez más Ino la callara d nuevo.

- ¡Shh! No se desespere princesa, todo saldrá bien- La ojiazul se apoyó sobre la pared y se quitó sus taconcillos plateados.

-Quítese también los suyos por favor, así haremos el menos ruido posible con nuestras pisadas-

La pelirosa acató sus órdenes sin pensarlo, sus zapatillas doradas se deslizaron por sus pies, cubiertos por las medias pantis blancas. La rubia tomó su par de zapatos y los suyos y las puso sobre un inodoro, dentro de un cubículo. Aprovechó también para traer envuelto en sus manos, un poco de papel para limpiarle las nuevas lágrimas que no parecían desistir, mojándole el rostro.

-Todo estará bien princesa-Le repetía la rubia para después darle un abrazo cargado de fuerza y energía.

Luego apagó las luces del baño y se pegó de nuevo a la puerta de madera, gateando ya que se habían quedado en penumbras. Lo único que se veía era la línea luminosa debajo de la puerta.

Muchos de los sonidos aterradores habían cesado, aunque todavía se oían algunos disparos. Dos voces determinadas charlaban entre ellos mismos.

-…Malditos ricos, se creen dueños del mundo por eso- Era una voz masculina, pero parecía molesto, se oyó otro tiro. Sus pasos resonaban por el piso de mármol blanco, aumentando su sonido.

-Calla de una buena vez, me tienes irritado con tu blah blah blah, asegura el área que ya debemos irnos- Otra voz mucho más grave y autoritaria parecía regañar a su compañero.

-¿Por qué yo? Hazlo tú mismo-

-Termínalos, he dicho-

Tras decir eso, un par de pasos se alejaron de ellas, mientras que otros seguían adentrándose hacia el salón, parecían botas masculinas.

-Imbécil, te mataré un día de estos y el amo no podrá impedírmelo en cuanto termine con este trabajo-

Sin previo aviso, se oyó otro disparo haciendo que las pequeñas niñas respingaran. El sonido agonizante de una persona fue lo siguiente. Se oyeron unos pares más, siempre terminando con un grito, una súplica o un sonido abatido.

Luego dominó un silencio total, pegaron más las orejas para intentar oír así sea lo más mínimo. Empezaban a acostumbrarse solo al sonido que hacían las botas del asesino, recorriendo el salón de fiesta cuando de repente se oyó un portazo violento, para volver a respingar más fuerte.

-Entre a un cubículo princesa, súbase al inodoro y corte su respiración-

Otro portazo más cercano se oyó y la pelirosa se levantó del suelo, tanteando un poco con las paredes para encontrarlo.

-Haga lo que haga, no emita ningún sonido ni movimiento, prométamelo princesa-

-No voy a…-

-Princesa, prométamelo-

-Te lo prometo pero ¿qué piensa hacer?- Exclamó la pelirosa desconfiada.

-Calle ahora por favor, se acerca- El susurro fue casi inaudible, pero ya estaba encima de un inodoro, tapándose la boca y la nariz con las dos manos.

El portazo del baño fue de inmediato, y la pelirosa cerró los ojos con fuerza. Prendieron la luz y ella presionó aun más sus manos contra su boca y cortó la respiración, tal como le había dicho su mejor amiga.

-¿Pero qué…? ¿Qué hace esta niña aquí?-

Sakura hizo una mueca de terror al oír el tono de asco pleno con el cual la mencionada. Cargó de nuevo la pistola, dispuesto a dispararle.

Una lágrima resbaló por sus ojos fuertemente apretados. Esperaba el tiro pero no llegaba. Abrió los ojos insegura y miró por el rabillo de la puerta del cubículo, para averiguar qué había pasado. Un vestido estaba sobre el suelo con un hombre cubierto con una capucha negra y una especie de túnica de ese mismo color, tapando su rostro con una máscara muy rara, que estaba arrodillado a un lado de la rubia.

Luego observó como guardaba la pistola en su bolsillo y pasaba sus manos detrás de la espalda de su amiga para recargarla sobre sus brazos. La cabeza de Ino le guindaba a un lado y las piernas al otro.

-¿Ya terminaste?- La voz hizo que hiciera respingar a la pelirosa y al hombre. Ino no se movió.

-¿Qué se supone que haga con esta niña?-

-Viólala, mátala qué se yo. Pero no aquí hay que irnos ya-

Y fue un flash de segundo, en el que la pelirosa observó el rostro de su mejor amiga, abriendo sus ojos azules y sonriéndole serenamente, recordando el "todo estará bien" para luego cerrarlos de nuevo y enseriarse un poco al sentir como aquél hombre se la llevaba sobre sus brazos.

-Dejarla aquí sería un total desperdicio, es muy hermosa-

-Solo te diré que no alimentaré a esa rata, es tu responsabilidad-

Las voces se alejaban hasta distorsionarse y no entender nada de lo que decían. Sakura volvió a cerrar los ojos verdes y nuevas lágrimas cayeron de ellos, empezaba ya a gimotear y al fin se derrumbó sobre sus pies, encima del inodoro.

Apretó sus piernitas contra su pecho y colocó la cabeza sobre las rodillas para amortiguar los sollozos que volvían a su garganta y a sus ojos. Y en otro flash mental, el rostro de sus padres sonriéndole le vino de repente. Se exaltó y se bajó del inodoro, corriendo hacia la puerta.

La abrió lentamente, miró hacia los lados con cuidado y no vio ni una sola alma. Salió del baño cerrando la puerta escrupulosamente y pronto pisó algo punzante y afilado.

Trozos de vidrio y cristales esparcidos por todos lados, de todos los tamaños y cubría gran parte de todo el suelo del pasillo. Hasta allí habían llegado los disparos. Pero estaba tan desesperada por encontrar a sus padres, que le hizo caso omiso al dolor y a la sangre que empezaba a correr por los pies y siguió caminando, clavándose algunos más. Las ventanas, las enormes lámparas de araña, las copas y platos, las botellas de champaña y vino, todo estaba roto. Pero aun así lo más alarmante fue lo que vino después.

Todo el suelo por donde pisaba estaba repleto de cadáveres bañados en sangre, haciendo enormes charcos, uniéndose con las demás, formando una piscina roja. Como trapos flotando a la deriva en un mar rojo, con los ojos abiertos mostrándose el horror todavía en ellos, el olor de la sangre era tan fuerte… le producía nauseas. Hasta las paredes estaban manchadas de esa sustancia.

Sakura empezó a llorar fuertemente, los sollozos podían oírse haciendo eco sobre las paredes. Con los pies adoloridos y ensangrentados corrió por todo el salón de fiesta, abriéndose camino entre los miles de cuerpos que estaban sin vida en el suelo, intentando no tocarlos.

Divisó el rostro de uno de sus primos, de su tío, de la niña de cabello marrón que hacía solo una hora le hablaba animadamente. De la madre de Ino, de su abuelo, cerró los ojos soltando más lágrimas y tropezó con una pierna, cayendo al suelo en algo mojado mientras sollozaba más fuerte. Todo su vestido se llenó de sangre, mareándola hasta ver borroso. Y en un escalón encontró el cuerpo de su propia madre boca abajo, con su cabello negro tintado de rojos a causa de la abundante sangre que todavía salía por la cabeza. No quería ver el rostro de su madre, no quería ver la expresión con el cual había muerto, no quería perturbarse más de lo que ya estaba.

Pero estaba muerta, lo sabía.

Y lloró aún más fuerte, sollozando hasta hipar. Pero una nueva fuerza le exigió buscar a su padre, antes de darse por vencida por completo. Debía cerciorarse con sus propios ojos que él estaba muerto.

Siguió el camino de los escalones, que marcaba su madre, subiendo por el balcón. Gotas de sangre hacían un camino hacia su habitación. Sakura miraba el suelo con los ojos cansados de llorar y de lamentarse, cansados de ver rojo por todas partes, de ver borroso a causa del mareo y de las lágrimas, pero en un momento estuvo frente a su propia habitación con la puerta abierta.

Un cuerpo estaba al pie de la cama, se acercó un poco más y ahogó un grito con sus manos, los sollozos fueron más fuertes y se arrodilló a un lado, soltando lágrimas sin cesar.

Su padre estaba tendido boca arriba, sus ojos expresaban ese horror con el cual ella lo miraba. La boca estaba abierta y con un gran camino de sangre que se marcaba por sus labios. Con la cabeza doblada hacia un lado sin oponer resistencia alguna.

Sakura lo abrazó como pudo, no le importaba que estuviera llenando sus hombros de sangre, no le importaba que estuviera abrazando a un cadáver, no le importaba que llorara tan fuerte, provocando que algún asesino la encontrara.

Su familia entera estaba muerta. ¿Cuál era la razón de vivir? ¿Qué la mantenía viva todavía?

Se quedó así por unos minutos, hasta que el hedor de la sangre le llegara al cerebro y hubiera demasiadas nauseas fuertes. Cuando se separó del cuerpo de su padre, cayó una bola de papel de su mano al suelo, captando la atención de Sakura.

Se agachó para recogerla y la abrió con las manos temblorosas y llenas de sangre…

El gemido que soltó Sakura resonó por sus paredes, al entender las dos palabras que estaban escritas. Resonó por las paredes de su cerebro las mismas dos palabras una y otra vez, sin cesar.

_Perdóname, Sakura._

Los sollozos siguieron y muchas lágrimas más corrieron por su rostro ya empapado, poniendo el papel en su pecho y apretándolo contra él. En vez de usar ese poco tiempo para escapar… prefirió anotar las dos palabras más importantes de su corta vida. Las dos palabras que le encantaba escuchar de sus labios cuando se equivocaba, se sentía especial, querida por él.

Quería morir.

Acabar de una buena vez con esa vida, no tenía razón por el cual vivir… no sabía que la mantenía de pie todavía.

El hedor de la sangre empezaba a surtir efecto en ella, el mareo y la vista borrosa era cada vez más. Debía aspirar aire puro antes de morir, no quería que se quedara ese olor tan asqueroso en sus fosas nasales.

Salió de su habitación como una momia, caminando lento, mirando al vacío, apretando ese papel contra su pecho, miró al balcón y la vista de cadáveres fue horrible, ahora se daba cuenta del número de muertos que había en su salón de fiesta. Ni se inmutó, seguía bajando las escaleras con la mirada perdida al frente. No sabía por dónde pisaba ni a donde iba, solo quería salir de allí.

El dolor de sus pies ni se sentía, la sangre de los demás empezaba a ser parte de ella, manchaba su vestido y sus medias pantis estaban rotas y rajadas. Cuando salió por la puerta principal, se encontró con el viento frío azotándole el rostro. Temblaba y no le importaba en absoluto. Inhaló todo el aire que su pulmón podía abarcar y lo retuvo hasta limpiar ese hedor tan asqueroso de su nariz.

No oyó cuando unos pasos se acercaban a ella, solo sintió el piso detrás de su espalda y un cuerpo encima suyo.

-A esta si me la follo, maldito Suigetsu que no me deja follarme a la rubia-

Sakura salió de su trance bruscamente. ¿La rubia? ¿Podría ser…?

-Ino- Susurró débilmente.

-¿Qué dices?-

-¡Ino!- Exclamó hallando fuerzas donde ya no habían. Lo apartó como pudo y se incorporó lo más rápido como pudo, pero unas manos se entrelazaron en su cuello, impidiéndole respirar.

-Te callarás, abrirás las piernas y te follaré en un santiamén. Así funcionamos niñata-

Sakura no podía respirar, intentaba gemir pero eso le quitaba el poco oxígeno que le quedaba, tiraba de sus manos, intentando apartarlo pero le era imposible. El sonido de un disparo aflojó las manos del violador sobre el cuello de la pelirosa, recuperando el aire en un respiro profundo.

Cayó arrodillada, respirando entrecortadamente, asustada y abatida. Cerró los ojos mientras la garganta se le hacía demasiado áspera, oliendo de nuevo la sangre del violador.

-Maldita escoria humana- Una voz resentida y llena de odio mencionó las palabras con un asco infinito, otro disparo se oyó al lado de ella, proviniendo del arma de esa misma voz. Posó su mirada encima de la pelirosa, que seguía arrodillada con la cabeza gacha y el cabello rozando el piso, tapándole el rostro.

El hombre que la había salvado apartó el cadáver del violador con el pie, como si se tratara de una bolsa de papas y se acercó a Sakura cuidadosamente. Se agachó para quedar a su nivel y con el dedo de una mano, alzó su rostro desde la barbilla.

Ella temblaba y mantenía los ojos cerrados excesivamente, formando arrugas en sus párpados.

-Calma pequeña, todo estará bien- No pudo evitar recordar las palabras de su mejor amiga y abrir los ojos de golpe. El rostro blanquecino que apareció frente al de ella le era hipnotizante, sus ojos negros destellaban brillos curiosos y su sonrisa le ofrecía confianza.

El cansancio de su cuerpo recayó sobre sus hombros, dejándose desplomar por fin, ante ese total desconocido.

O0o0o0o0o00oo0o00o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0oo00o0

Bueno, hasta aquí les dejo la historia. Díganme entonces si vale la pena seguirla, si debo corregir alguna cosa, o si lo mejor es que deseche esta idea ya. Sus comentarios y críticas son muy importantes para seguir estructurando el fic. Es totalmente original, no lo saqué de ninguna historia, son solo ideas que van tomando forma.

Y la única forma de saberlo, es mediante el review ^^

Sayounara…

_Naruhinasasusaku_


	2. Inocencia y Deseo

Bueno, esta historia no está inspirada en ninguna película, ni libro ni historia que yo conozca, fue fruto de una idea vaga por allí, pero que sinceramente me ha gustado como para empezar a escribirla.

Por lo tanto, quisiera que me dieran sus propias críticas para poder mejorar en aquello que podría fallar, es parte de hacer fanfics. En cuanto a los errores ortográficos, tengo muy pocos, o al menos eso creo ya que le doy mucha importancia a este aspecto, pero corríjanme si me he equivocado en algo ^^

Por ahora solo dejo las acotaciones en claro:

-Diálogo-

**-Pensamiento-**

**-Habla su inner-**

_Recuerdos/ Flash Back_

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del Sensei Masashi Kishimoto, el cual admiro profundamente, (Doumo Arigatou, Kishimoto-san)

Esta obra está desarrollada en una época bastante antigua a la de nosotros, intenten verlo de esta forma.

0oo0o0o00oo0o0o0o0o00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o

**Inocencia y Deseo**

La pequeña pelirosa abrió los ojos con pereza. Le dolía terriblemente la cabeza, hasta el punto de marearse y volver a cerrarlos. No se sentía nada bien. Esa pesadilla la tenía asustada y cansada a la vez.

Estaba exhausta.

Poco a poco intentó incorporarse de la cama, seguía con los ojos fuertemente apretados y se los enjuagaba con las dos manos intentando despertarse de ese horrible sueño.

Para el desayuno ¿Qué pediría? Omelette con queso y jamón… puede ser. Pero mejor era un sándwich de tomate y queso con jugo de naranja recién exprimido. No… era algo mejor un pastelito de queso Chedar y un sabroso jugo de mora, su favorito.

Ya se le hacía agua a la boca con solo pensarlo… que delicioso.

Pero algo no estaba bien… su cuarto tenía un olor peculiar, como una mezcla de madera antigua y colonia masculina. Frunció el ceño.

Empezó a mover su cama con extrañeza. Se dio cuenta de que hacía ruidos muy raros, que nunca en su vida había escuchado en ella.

Abrió los ojos buscando explicación, y pronto entendió.

Ese definitivamente no era su cuarto, era mucho más pequeño que el suyo, las paredes eran blanca-grisáceas, no entraba luz desde la ventana ya que unas cortinas azul oscuro impedían que los rayos cálidos pasaran por ellas, también su cama había cambiado, era mucho más dura de cómo la recordaba, además que siempre estaba adornada con enormes colchas de algodón y era de un mayor tamaño. Ahora solo tenían delgadas sábanas amarillentas, impregnadas de polvo, en un espacio ajustado para su cuerpo a comparación.

Siguió recorriendo con la vista, parecía ser de un hombre, ya que ese fuerte olor a colonia y a cierto licor también acompañaba el ambiente sombrío de esta nueva habitación. A un lado de ella, apretada en ese rincón, había un escritorio mediano, cubierto de papeles desordenados y una taza de café que reposaba inmóvil sobre algunos más.

Existía un closet de madera oscura y desgastada, que ocupaba un mayor espacio, volviendo la habitación, menos transitable. Había un ventilador sucio encima de él, de color amarillo claro, descolorado por el tiempo.

Una montaña de ropa sucia permanecía al lado de la puerta, ya que no había otro espacio disponible, pensaba ella y confirmaba que el dueño sin duda era un hombre, ciertas piezas de ropa interior estaban a la vista de nuestra pequeña inocente, que se tapó los ojos con vergüenza.

Jamás las había visto.

El sonido de la puerta abrirse hizo respingar a la pelirosa de sorpresa. Una figura con cabello largo y negro abrió la puerta poco a poco con sus caderas, ya que tenía sus manos ocupadas con un plato de comida, que desprendía humo oloroso. Parecía sopa.

-Oh, gracias al cielo que has despertado, ya estaba preocupada- Se hizo un espacio entre las sábanas y dejó reposar la sopa, que sinceramente olía delicioso. De inmediato se sentó su lado, acariciándole el cabello con ternura.

Y ella no entendía nada. ¿Quién era ella? Y… ¿Por qué le hacía comida? ¿Sería una nueva criada o algo? Y ¿Por qué estaba en ese cuarto tan horrible?

-A propósito, soy Hinata Hyuga, ¿cómo te llamas?-

Pero ¿Cómo una criada se iba a presentar a ella de ese modo? Siempre era algo como: Muy buenos días Miss Haruno, soy la Señorita Kusanage y estaré a cargo de sus cuidados personales, un placer. Y peor aún, ¿No sabía su nombre? Mínimo debía llamarla por su apellido.

Al no escuchar ninguna respuesta por parte de ella, Hinata siguió preguntando preocupada.

-¿Te sientes bien? ¿Cómo está tu herida?- ¿Herida? ¿Y cuando se la había hecho? Y… ¿dónde estaba? Esta criada estaba medio loca o algo similar.

La mujer en frente de ella se extrañó, la pelirosa no le contestaba absolutamente nada, solo parecía confundida. Se levantó de la cama teniendo cuidado de que no se derramara la sopa, y fue directo hacia la puerta.

-¡Dios mío, la ropa de Uchiha-sama! La lavaré- Vio con horror la montaña de ropa sucia que había al lado de ella, tomó toda la porción que podía y salió del cuarto después de mirar a la pelirosa a los ojos.

-Intenta comer cariño, vendré a limpiarte la herida en cuanto termine de poner esto a lavar- La pequeña Haruno se quedó mirándola extrañada, hasta que cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

Miró la sopa caliente a su lado, nunca había tomado nada parecido, pero olía muy bien. La pequeña tomó la cuchara y la sumergió en su comida, pronto se llenó hasta el tope y en cuanto se la llevó a la boca, el olor a sangre le inundó su olfato y las nauseas no tardaron en llegar. Tiró la cuchara de la impresión, derramando ciertas gotas gruesas sobre la cama y de inmediato escupió la cucharada de sopa con verdadero asco, empezó a ver que la sopa olorosa a papa se había vuelto roja como la sangre, y el olor se hizo mucho más fuerte, ganándose el grito lleno de terror por parte de la pelirosa.

Hinata abrió la puerta apresurada y aterrada ante tal grito. La pelirosa había tomado una postura inquietante. Agachada en cuclillas, con las piernas apretadas al pecho y con la cabeza sobre sus rodillas.

-Mi niña ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿No te gusta el Ramen? ¿Quieres que cocine algo diferen-

-Sangre-

-¿Sangre? ¿Tu herida está volviendo a sangrar?-

Unos ojos perlados se posaron sobre sus pies, y la pelirosa le siguió la mirada. Sus pies estaban vendados hasta los tobillos cuidadosamente y el flash de recuerdos le llegó al instante.

La fiesta, sus invitados, Ino con ella en el baño, disparos, gritos, súplicas, terror. El rostro de su mejor amiga despedirse de ella con tan solo una sonrisa, los cuerpos, sus amigos, su familia, su madre y su padre, **muertos.** Todos esos cuerpos tirados sobre el suelo de su salón de fiesta, mientras corría por los salones, el dolor que sentía, el aire puro al salir de la casa, el hombre encima de ella, el forcejeo, el disparo, un hombre de mirada curiosa, su voz y… sangre.

Sangre por todas partes, siempre por donde iba hallaba más y más. Las paredes, el suelo, la olía, la sentía en sus pies, todo estaba impregnado de sangre. No era un sueño, no era una horrible pesadilla, es tan solo un **recuerdo.**

Una vez más los sollozos le llegaron a la garganta, acompañado de lágrimas y dolor. Lo había perdido todo… no conocía a nadie en este mundo, no sabía porque habían hecho eso. Porque le habían hecho eso.

Unos brazos la acogieron, la acunaron y ella se aferró a ellos…

Era lo único que tenía… solo eso y nada más.

0o00o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o00000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00

El pelinegro cerró la puerta con sigilo. Eran las 9:00 pm y no pretendía despertar a absolutamente nadie, pero antes de que la cerrara, una pelinegra se había levantado del sillón y corría hacia él con el camisón puesto.

-Oh Uchiha-sama, Gomen nasai, gomen, gomen nasai- Se disculpaba la ojiperlada bajando su espalda en signo de respeto.

-¿Qué pasó Hinata?- No se oía de buen humor… la iba a matar.

- Es-qu-qu-e- la se-se-ñ-orita qu-qu-e us-us-us-ted tr-tr-a-jo- ¿Cómo se lo iba a decir? Si… ya estaba muerta.

-No puedo entenderte nada Hinata, hábleme claro por favor-

-Ella, l-la chica qu-que usted trajo desma-yada a-a-yer-

-¿Qué pasó con ella? Y no tartamudee, dígalo-

Hinata tomó un sorbo grueso de saliva e intentó serenarse lo suficiente. Clavó la vista al suelo.

-Desapareció-

La pelinegra cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando cualquier signo de violencia por parte de su amo. Había sido muy tonta en haberla dejado sola… pero no parecía responder a nada y mucho menos parecía tener las agallas para escapar tampoco.

-Le quité el vestido empapado en sangre y le puse uno de mis camisones y la dejé en su cuarto para que descansara, tal como era su deseo. La vigilé en la mañana por si despertaba, pero no lo hizo, ya me estaba preocupando y la iba a despertar con mis propias manos en la tarde, trayéndole el almuerzo listo pero… ya estaba despierta- Tomó aire, necesitaba más fuerzas.

-Continúe- Su voz no sonaba nada bien.

-Parecía perdida, no reconocer que había pasado, qué la había traído aquí, no reconocía nada, y supuse que necesitaba un tiempo para tranquilizarse. La dejé con la sopa sobre la cama para que intentara comer y me llevé parte de su ropa para lavar-

-Tenía que ocuparse de ella exclusivamente Hinata-

- Lo sé, gomen nasai Uchiha-sama, gomen nasai-

-Con-ti-núe- Nunca lo había escuchado tan molesto hasta ahora.

-Hai, entonces empezó a gritar y me asusté, cuando fui a averiguar qué había pasado, la vi realmente absorta en sus pensamientos, solo empezó a decir sangre, entonces creí que le dolía la herida y que estaba sangrando, y… empezó a llorar, no sabía qué hacer, entonces supuse que quería descansar y tranquilizarse un poco, la bañé y la vestí de nuevo, y… era como tratar con una muñeca, no se movía, ni hablaba ni nada ¡Dudaba si estaba respirando! Le preguntaba cosas y no respondía, como si no las escuchara, ¡algo terrible!-

-Al grano- Uchiha-sama no solía hablar mucho, con dos o tres palabras ya le eran suficiente.

-La dejé en su cuarto Uchiha-sama, por solo un ratito, ¡iba a hacerle la cena! Pero cuando fui a verla, ¡Ya no estaba! La ventana estaba abierta a sí que supuse que…-

-Se escapó-

…

-Pues sí-

Lo siguiente que oyó fue el sonido de la puerta cerrarse y la pelingera bajó la mirada. Se sentía inútil, su única tarea era cuidar a la niña ¡y ni siquiera pudo hacerlo!. ¿Cómo podía ser de utilidad entonces? Volvió a centrar su mente en el pasado y cerró los ojos.

-Él me sacó de ese infierno, y se lo pagaré con mi propia alma si es necesario-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0oo00oo0o0o0o00oo0o0o00oo0o00o00oo0o0o0o0o0

Sasuke corría por toda la vereda del bosque, el cielo oscuro encima de él parecía jugarle una trampa, pronto las nubes se empezaron a reunir y el sonido de truenos a lo lejos podía ser escuchado desde allí.

Lluvia… lo que faltaba.

Venía a su casa cansado, la misión fue más difícil de lo que creía, quería llegar a dormir y nada más. Claro por supuesto que no contaba con las infanterías de una niñata molesta.

**-¿Por qué rayos no pudo quedarse donde estaba? Me importa un bledo si se comporta como una muñeca o no ¡Solo si se quedaba quieta!-**

La lluvia empezó a caer y Sasuke bufó ruidosamente… debía dejar de correr a todas las direcciones y empezar a usar la cabeza. Se paró en seco y miró hacia el cielo, cerró los ojos y se concentró en los sonidos exteriores.

Gotas de agua cayendo por doquier, el sonido de las ranas croar, las hojas de árboles moviéndose, las mariposas aleteando para buscar refugio.

Debía buscar expandir su radio de sonido un poco más.

Las hormigas corriendo a su hormiguero, los pájaros protegiendo a sus huevos, las ardillas refugiándose en su tronco, un sollozo lejano…

Abrió los ojos con impotencia y se dirigió directo al último de los sonidos, su sentido auditivo estaba tan bien desarrollado que siempre era él quien descubría las emboscadas y las trampas antes de que sucedieran en las misiones. Todo era cuestión de escuchar atentamente.

Los pasos que se oían acercarse alertaron a la pelirosa, que de inmediato se levantó del suelo, buscando como escapar. Miraba a los lados, pero no parecía haber ninguna otra cosa que impidiera que se mojara, a salvo el árbol donde se estaba refugiando.

Pero antes de decidirse a correr así sea que se mojara, una figura se plantó delante de ella, su ropa estaba empapada de agua, arrugándose y pegándose a su cuerpo. El cabello lo tenía mojado y goteando a causa de las interminables gotas que caían sobre él… ciertos cabellos se pegaban sobre su rostro y sus ojos negros, más negros que el propio cielo le miraban rabiosos, cortando la atmósfera en el momento.

-No escapes- Dijo secamente, con la mirada directa a sus ojos verdes.

La pelirosa no contestó nada, solo bajó el rostro. ¿Para qué luchar por algo? Ni siquiera tenía algún motivo… entonces ¿Para qué seguir escapando? No tenía ninguna razón por el cual hacerlo tampoco.

-¿Que quieres de mi?-

Sasuke se sorprendió… ¿qué quería de ella? No lo sabía. Ni siquiera sabía porque había aparecido en ese lugar, ni siquiera sabía porque ese maldito encima de ella apareció ante sus ojos, ni sabía que fuerza lo había impulsado a matarlo, ni porqué se dirigió hacia ella para tranquilizarla ni porque había decidido llevarla a su casa, darle su habitación, y al fin de al cabo no tenía idea de porque estaba buscándola a las 9:30 pm de la noche por el bosque.

-No lo sé-

Sakura le miró a los ojos, confundida… y reconoció la mirada de brillos extraños que velaban por ella en el momento en que perdió el conocimiento, que se dejó desfallecer por completo.

Se acercó y con sus dos manos tomó el rostro del pelinegro por las mejillas. El agarre no era nada fuerte, era solo una especie de caricia continua. Le acercó más a su rostro hasta quedar mirándose a los ojos.

-Me gusta… tu mirada-

¿Qué clase de comentario era ese? Sasuke echó la cabeza para atrás, confundido totalmente, con la cara surcada de arrugas, la temperatura de su cuerpo había bajado en picada cuando sintió las manos de la pelirosa posarse en sus mejillas.

-Iiie, no dejes de mirarme-

Lo acercó a su rostro y el pelinegro no se oponía a nada. Estaba mirando detalladamente las orbes verdes de esa niña, era de un color peculiar, algo como verde aguamarina pero con cierto verde más oscuro que le resaltaba su iris y hacía resplandecer su inocencia, con ciertos brillos claves.

La pequeña seguía atrayéndola hacía ella, hasta que posó una de sus mejillas contra la suya, acariciándola suavemente. Se sentía cálido y compensó parte de la poca temperatura que le había quitado.

Cada vez que exhalaban el aire, una nube blanca y cálida se formaba a causa del frío que hacía por la lluvia. La temperatura seguía bajando y el árbol ya no les era suficiente. Ella siguió explorando su rostro, mirando cada detalle, tocando cada facción, sus mejillas, su frente, sus párpados, su nariz, su boca…

Estaba tan húmeda y tórrida… se sentía bien. Lo miraba totalmente embelesada, hasta que la luz de la razón brilló por su cerebro dormido en un flash de segundo. Había abierto los ojos como platos y de inmediato tocó su lado de vergüenza total… se separó de él de inmediato, ante la mirada intensa del pelinegro que seguía sus movimientos con los ojos fijos en ella. Ella desvió la mirada hacia el suelo empapado, observando ciertos riachuelos que se unían a otros más, la tierra donde pisaban ya se había convertido en barro.

-Gomen, gomen nasai, etto… gomen, gomen nasai yo…-

De improvisto su rostro fue tomado por las manos del pelinegro y alzado hasta que sus labios se rozaran, se tocaran… algo delicado y suave. El beso exigía más, por lo tanto Sasuke fue más demandante y la pelirosa solo le seguía el ritmo. En cuanto se acababa el aire, tomaban un respiro y continuaban… La temperatura empezó a subir y sin darse cuenta exploraban con sus manos, con sus labios y con su mirada el cuerpo del otro.

Y el pelinegro reclamaba esos labios como suyos, no quería que se despegara de él en ningún momento, no quería que otro poseyera esos inocentes y deliciosos besos que le correspondían ahora y se ajustaban más a su reclamo… ella entrelazó sus delgados y pálidos brazos alrededor de su cuello y por reflejo, el pelinegro la despegó del suelo y acomodó a la pelirosa de forma que también entrelazara sus delgadas piernas en su cintura.

La apretó más a su cuerpo, provocando que cierta parte de su anatomía masculina despertara, y en ese momento se dio cuenta que había llegado muy lejos… demasiado lejos.

Se separó bruscamente de la pelirosa, que parecía más dormida que despierta, sus ojos se entrecerraban y tenía una sonrisa boba en su rostro, como si estuviera drogada, aún así se veía increíblemente atractiva.

**-Es una niña, ¡reacciona!-**

Acostó a la pelirosa en sus brazos, de forma que quedara con las piernas a un lado y el su rostro al otro lado. Lo miraba serena, con una cierta sonrisilla en su fino y joven rostro.

Sasuke no esperó a que terminara de llover, caminaba por la tierra lodosa mirando siempre al frente. No quería encontrarse con esos ojos verdes de nuevo, temía que pudiera perder el control de nuevo. Tan solo era una niña.

Y la había besado, no solo eso… no se detuvo sabiendo lo que estaba pasando, sabiendo que lo que hacía estaba mal… porque tan solo era una niña.

Sintió que el rostro de la pequeña se acurrucó en su pecho, buscando calor e impidiendo que siguiera cayendo gotas en su rostro. Con sus manos se sujetó a la camisa negra del pelinegro para sostenerse en esa posición y cerró los ojos.

Se veía totalmente angelical… ¡y sabía que estaba mal! Seguir viéndola de esa forma estaba ¡mal!

-Sakura Haruno-

Sasuke prefirió escuchar su nombre y guardarlo en su memoria. Haruno… Sakura. Sonaba muy bien…

¡¿Pero qué estaba pensando?!

Movió su cabeza negativamente, no podía seguir pensando en ella de esa forma… porque solo era una niña, una pequeña niña. Y él era un hombre, ¡mucho mayor a ella… como unos 6 o 7 años de diferencia! ¡Que le ocurría!

Divisó unos cuantas luces encendidas y supuso que ya llegaban a casa… el pelinegro suspiró cansado. No podía seguir así… tan solo con esas caricias inocentes ya le había hecho perder el control. Él la había besado, él era el culpable ¡de todo! Porque pase lo que pase… seguía siendo una niña.

Hinata miraba por la ventana, esperando que su amo llegara… La lluvia estaba acompañada con neblina, por lo tanto no pudo ver la figura del pelinegro acercarse, hasta que estuvo a unos pasos de la puerta.

Salió corriendo a abrirles la puerta, Uchiha-sama tenía a la niña de cabellos rosas durmiendo apretada a su pecho.

-Prepárele un baño caliente, póngale una de mis camisas y acuéstela a dormir de inmediato-

-Hai Uchiha-sama-

-La llevaré a mi cuarto, avíseme cuando esté listo-

-Hai-

Hinata fue apresurada a preparar el baño caliente, esta vez lo haría a la perfección… no quería que Uchiha-sama se molestara con ella.

El pelinegro caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar a su habitación. Se dio cuenta que estaba arreglada, con sábanas nuevas y la ropa limpia… Sasuke solo usaba su cuarto para dormir, siempre estaba de misión en misión, por lo tanto ese era su uso.

Cerró la puerta tras sí y colocó a Sakura sobre la cama. La pequeña hizo un ruido incómodo, para luego abrir los ojos perezosamente.

Sasuke le hizo caso omiso a la mirada impactada de la pelirosa, miraba cada centímetro del rostro del pelinegro. Cierto sonrojo se asomó a sus mejillas y seguía con la mirada cada rastro de incomodidad que pudiera darle el pelinegro.

-Soñé con usted-

¿Soñar? En ese corto tiempo de venida a casa soñó ¿con él? Prefirió quedarse callado a la vez que escuchaba.

-Si… estábamos en un bosque y estaba lloviendo… sentía frío y busqué calor en su mirada… se veía tan real… entonces usted… me besó- La pequeña se sonrojó un poco más, a la vez que lo miraba con inocencia.

Entonces… ella creía que ¿todo era un sueño? Sasuke se mantuvo firme, no cambió su rostro ni en lo más mínimo.

-Los sueños, son solo eso. Sueños- La pelirosa le sonrió bobamente, a la vez que acariciaba el rostro del pelinegro, eran tan cálidas y delicadas.

-Fue un lindo sueño-

El sonido de la puerta al ser golpeada 2 veces alertó de inmediato al pelinegro.

-Pase Hinata, encárguese de la pequeña, estaré en el estudio. Que nadie me moleste por favor-

-Hai-

Sasuke no necesitó ver a la pelirosa para despedirse. En el momento en que se le ofreció la oportunidad de borrar aquello que estaba mal, la tomó sin pensarlo dos veces. Ahora lo que necesitaba era alejarse de ella.

Dejó a la pequeña al cuidado de Hinata Hyuga, hija de un famoso clan al otro lado de la montaña. Como era de esperarse, al nacer una niña en su familia, iba a ser degradada a sirvienta de la casa. Por supuesto eso era soportable hasta que observó el castigo de las mujeres que osaban enamorarse de aquellos que no eran de utilidad para la misma familia. Latigazos, gritos, súplicas… Al ser él un Uchiha, antiguo Clan perteneciente de la rama de los Hyuga, podía casarse y adueñarse de una de sus mujeres.

Por supuesto nunca tuvo el deseo de convertir a Hinata Hyuga en su esposa, pero usó esa excusa para llevársela a su casa alegando que habían contraído matrimonio.

Después de asegurarse de que la pelirosa estaba dormida, se acercó a la pelinegra para agradecerle por sus servicios. Ella seguía siendo una humana, y debía ser tratada como tal, indiferente de su sexo.

-Me iré de viaje en una misión, no sé por cuánto tiempo-

La pelinegra oía atentamente cada palabra de Uchiha-sama.

-No interesa cuanto se gaste para mantenerla, solo hágalo. Le mandaré dinero diariamente y si necesita de más… sabe la combinación y el escondite secreto-

-Hai-

-Queda terminantemente prohibido que abandone la casa hasta que sea mayor de edad, por lo tanto deberá quedarse aquí-

-¿Cuánto tiempo cree que se ausentará?-

-Días, semanas, meses ya le dije que no lo sé-

-Hai-

-Manténgame al tanto de cada uno de sus movimientos, que hizo y que no hizo, ¡por escrito! una carta por día, puede que no reciba mis respuestas pero no deje de mandarlas-

-Hai-

-Con quién se relaciona, con quién no… qué quiere, que no quiere, que piensa hacer, que no piensa hacer. Todo-

-Hai-

-Me iré en la madrugada, como en 5 horas y dormiré en mi estudio, por lo tanto que nadie, absolutamente nadie me moleste-

-Hai-

-¿Alguna duda?-

-Iiiie-

-Bien, buenas noches-

-Buenas noches Uchiha-sama-

En cuanto Sasuke cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, se deslizó por ella hasta caer en el piso, con el rostro oculto en sus cabellos azabaches. Necesitaba alejarse de esa fuerte _tentación_ porque estaba mal… enamorarse de una niña estaba mal…

**-Resultaste ser pedófilo, ¿eh Sasuke?-**

**-No sé a qué te refieres, sé que lo que hice está mal… pero lo remendaré-**

**-Engaña a cualquiera que esté fuera de tu cabeza, porque a mi… no me mientes-**

**-No lo estoy haciendo-**

**-Te gustó pedófilo… querías terminar lo que empezaste-**

**-Me controlé y no lo le hice nada… permanente-**

**-Pero te mueres por hacerlo-**

Movió la cabeza frenéticamente, fue directo al bar delante del escritorio enorme donde trabajaba las estrategias de las misiones y se sirvió un vaso con Whiskies sin hielo. En este momento tomarlo puro sería lo mejor para intentar borrar esos pensamientos.

No pudo evitar al tomar el primer sorbo, escupirlo al instante. Claro después se tomó de un solo golpe lo que quedaba en el vaso, a la vez que la bebida caliente se adueñaba de su garganta y el olor fuerte a alcohol le inundaba su olfato.

-Esta noche te adueñarás de mi sueño, pero no dejaré que te adueñes de nada más-

0oo0o0o00oo0o0o0o0o0o0oo00oo0o0o0o00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La sala estaba a oscuras, el pelinegro movía su copa de vino tinto con cierta delicadeza, la olía y la saboreaba son sus labios antes de tomar un sorbo, probándola de forma galante.

-Ummm…-

Un hombre apareció delante de él, tenía capa negra y una extraña máscara le ocultaba su identidad, le hizo una exagerada reverencia y le habló con el conocido respeto.

-Señor aquí está-

-Pues no la hagamos esperar… debe estar muy- Sonrió con cierta sonrisa sádica

-Cansada-

-Hai-

En el momento en que dio su consentimiento se abrieron las puertas de roble y dos guardias aparecieron delante del pelinegro, arrastrando a una larga cabellera amarilla por toda la sala. No parecía querer mostrar su rostro.

-Pero ¡mira quien viene a visitarme! Mi queridísima…-

-Bastardo-

En el momento que dijo eso, uno de los guardias le golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza, obligándola a soltar un gemido lastimero.

-Valla, esa no es la forma de dirigirte con tu sensei mi pequeña Ino-chan-

-No te atrevas a decir mi nombre, sucia rata mal nacida-

De nuevo fue golpeada, pero siguió con su postura firme ante el "sensei".

-Eres totalmente diferente a tu queridísima mejor amiga, fuerte, audaz, valiente… pero la patética "Princesita Haruno" resultó ser lo contrario-

-Maldito-

De nuevo fue golpeada, esta vez se dejó caer al suelo, y los guardias dejaron de tomarla por las manos.

-Pero debo preguntar… ¿Cómo una niña tan inútil pudo escapar ante mis narices?-

-Tal vez el inútil sea a quién se le escapó-

Esta vez fue una patada en el estómago, no pudo reprimir el escupir saliva ante ese golpe.

-No te estás portando bien mi hermosa Ino-chan-

-Me importa menos que tú, asquerosa bestia-

El siguiente golpe fue más fuerte que el anterior, y gotas de sangre bañaron el piso de piedra donde había sido arrojada.

El pelinegro sonrió sádicamente una vez más, se acercó a la pequeña rubia y le acarició el cabello. Ino intentó golpearlo, pero le detuvo el puño a centímetros de su rostro.

-Tú la ayudaste a escapar, ¿verdad mi hermosa Ino? Ahhh… eres tan bella cuando las lágrimas empiezan a asomarse por tus ojos-

Ino revolvió su cabeza frenéticamente.

-Cállate maldito pedófilo-

-Shh Shh Shh… tienes razón. Me encantan las niñas como tú preciosura- Le sonrió siniestro cerca de su rostro, pero le dio tiempo a nuestra rubia acumular un poco de saliva en su boca y escupírsela en la cara, desafiándole con la mirada.

El pelinegro tomó su cabellera larga y lisa y se la jaló bruscamente para atrás, los gemidos contrariados de la rubia se oyeron de inmediato.

-Pero guardaremos ese… secretito ¿verdad?- Algunas risas despiadadas se burlaron de la pequeña rubia.

-Cállate bastardo-

-Que hermosos tus ojos cuando se molestan mi pequeña Ino-chan-

-Patético inútil-

Sai la levantó del suelo jalándole el cabello rubio a más no poder, sacándole gritos de dolor.

-Parece que necesita un poco más de ayuno y soledad-

Ino abrió los ojos con el terror palpándose en ellos. Lágrimas empezaron a caer por los ojos, aunque mantuviera su cabeza baja para que nadie la viera llorar… estar de nuevo en esa habitación oscura, que vinieran cada 3 horas a darle latigazos y amenazarla con la muerte, y al final de la noche le trajeran un vaso de agua para mantenerla viva y seguir torturándola.

-Tal vez empiece a contar todo cuando no tenga suficientes energías para insultar-

Y no tenía fuerzas para mantenerse de pie, por lo tanto la arrastraban hasta el cuarto oscuro con una pequeña ventana llena de barrotes gruesos, impidiendo que metiera la mitad de su mano en las separaciones.

-No pienso traicionarla princesa, así sea lo último que haga-

O0o00oo0o0o00o0o0oo00o0o0o00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0oo0oo00o0oo0

Sasuke se removía en el sofá del estudio, parecía incómodo con la posición. Debía dormir al menos una hora.

Se levantó del sofá y se tomó lo que quedaba en el 5to vaso de whiskies que estaba sobre su escritorio y volvió a acostarse. Después de un largo rato mirando al techo se le cerraron los ojos de cansancio.

El sonido de la puerta rechinar le hizo revolverse incómodo… pero lo ignoró finalmente.

Algo empezó a treparse sobre él, haciendo que el Uchiha abriera los ojos impactado.

-Uchiha-sama, no puedo dormir- Su fino y joven rostro estaba tan cerca que si hacía un movimiento la besaba, teniendo en cuenta de que a sus espaldas estaba el duro sofá. La alejó un poco y resolvió con mirar hacia un lado.

-Ve a dormir a mi cuarto-

-Pero Uchiha-sama, yo quiero dormir contigo- El camisón era tan largo que no poseía ningún short, tan solo tenía…

-Ve a dormir a mi cuarto-

-Está muy calentito aquí arriba ¿Eh Uchiha-sama?-

-Bájate de mis piernas-

-Ne, ne… no se moleste conmigo Uchiha-sama, solo quiero jugar-

-¿Jugar? A qué te refieres con…- Tuvo que callarse para reprimir el gemido, la pelirosa había rozado su parte íntima con sus piernas.

-Nunca ha jugado… ¿"alimenta al pajarito"?-

Los labios inocentes de la pelirosa surcaron pecaminosos de inmediato, bajó a su entrepierna buscando lo que quería.

-Matte, ¡Sakura!-

Se levantó sudando y agitado, miraba hacia los lados buscando lo que había pasado hace segundos pero se encontró solo en la habitación, con el vaso de whiskies vacío completamente.

-Maldita sea, ni dormir me dejas-

Miró hacia su pantalón y se sintió… ¿mojado? Bufó de forma grotesca, casi un aullido de desesperación.

-¡Y ahora debo ducharme!- Se levantó de la cama, resignado de no poder dormir. Molesto consigo mismo por semejantes sueños, por la forma en que podía deformar la realidad para satisfacer sus deseos.

Los deseos que estaban _mal_.

**-Vaya que te gustó pervertido pedófilo-**

**-Cállate-**

0oo0o00o0oo00o0oo0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0oo0o00oo00o

Una vez más volvieron a arrojar a la pequeña rubia en su celda después de darle sus latigazos correspondientes, el baño de vapor hirviendo y el típico discurso para que le dijera algo sobre Sakura Haruno.

No había abierto la boca para nada más que gritar de dolor… no traicionaría a su mejor amiga… ¡Después de todo era lo único que le quedaba! Su madre había muerto en la pelea… ¡Sai se lo dijo en su rostro! Pegó un puño débil en el piso, acostada sobre el frío suelo. ¡Recordar su maldita cara le daba impotencia, quería golpearlo, torturarlo, matarlo TODO! Pero sabía que eso era casi imposible… el bastardo tenía una cuerda de inútiles fracasados detrás de él haciendo lo que él les pida sin ningún pudor ni explicación ¡son todos unos imbéciles!

El odio que le profesaba era más fuerte que el dolor y le dio la fuerza necesaria para seguir sobreviviendo semanas en la misma facha. Jamás dudó desde el momento que el rencor le embargó el corazón y aceptó morir allí. No le interesaba ¡porque ya había dado todo por su mejor amiga! Y no se echaría para atrás.

Estaba en posición fetal, respirando pausadamente… las ropas raídas estaban sucias y rotas… la espalda le dolía por los recientes latigazos que le seguían abriendo heridas en la espalda… le dolía los ojos de llorar por lo tanto ya no lo hacía, dejando ese sentimiento de tristeza atrás… y de alguna forma se sentía muerta.

Pero fue alrededor de la noche cuando abrieron la puerta de su celda cuando vio luz. Se extrañó porque venían cada 5 horas y recientemente ya la habían torturado, lo sabía porque todavía tenía las heridas a carne viva y las sentía.

¿Querían más? Bien pero que al menos le dejaran tomar un poco de agua antes del discurso, estaba sedienta y eso era lo único que parecían ser piadosos. Una figura se plantó delante de ella… solo podía ver sus zapatos porque seguía en la misma posición. Este se arrodilló y alcanzó verle el rostro cubierto por la máscara.

-No pienso decir nada de Sakura, así sea que…-

-No vengo por eso-

La voz se le hacía conocida, se incorporó sentándose sobre el suelo para verle la careta más de cerca.

-¿Quién eres?-

-Un hombre con una máscara-

-Eso lo sé-

-Entonces ¿Cuál es el objetivo de preguntar?-

Ino permaneció callada mirándole la máscara con cuidado para buscar alguna abertura que pudiera mostrarle algo de su verdadera identidad, pero todo estaba tan oscuro.

-Si no tienes más nada que decir, desearía sacarte de aquí lo más rápido posible, estamos algo… cortos de tiempo ¡claro! Si tú me dejas hacerlo por supuesto-

-No sé si deba confiar en ti-

-Como veo tu cuadro de vida no te queda mucho tiempo… sería tu mejor opción ¡no! Mejor dicho: sería tu única opción-

-Eso no me convence-

-Si vienes conmigo escaparás de esta celda ilesa-

-Y cómo saber si no eres un guardia más que quiere torturarme-

-Mi palabra es lo único que tengo-

La rubia seguía mirándole las ranuras de los ojos pero no distinguía ni de qué color los tenía estaba todo demasiado oscuro.

-¿Me lo prometes?-

La máscara se levantó del suelo y el hombre le ofreció su mano derecha.

-Te lo prometo-

000oo00oo0o0o0o00oo0o0o0o0o0o00o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0oo00o

Bien hasta aquí dejo el capi, como ya deben saber… nuestro Uchiha-sama ha decidido escaparle a nuestra pequeña princesita por sus extraños deseos no inocentes a ella… Ya les contaré poco a poco como le va a Ino en su secuestro, pero hasta ahora no se ve un buen futuro para la pequeña rubia si este hombre no logra sacarla de allí pronto.

¿Y por qué elegí a Sai como el malo? Pues siempre se elige a Orochimaru y eso… pero esta vez lo hice diferente… además que como él no muestra sentimiento alguno, es muy frío y calculador queda bastante bien como el "malo" que yo deseo. La historia es medio FUERTE por lo tanto aquellos que no están de acuerdo con los parámetros del fic, les ruego que lo abandonen.

Sayounara…

_Naruhinasasusaku_


	3. Why?

Bueno, esta historia no está inspirada en ninguna película, ni libro ni historia que yo conozca, fue fruto de una idea vaga por allí, pero que sinceramente me ha gustado como para empezar a escribirla.

Por lo tanto, quisiera que me dieran sus propias críticas para poder mejorar en aquello que podría fallar, es parte de hacer fanfics. En cuanto a los errores ortográficos, tengo muy pocos, o al menos eso creo ya que le doy mucha importancia a este aspecto, pero corríjanme si me he equivocado en algo ^^

Por ahora solo dejo las acotaciones en claro:

-Diálogo-

**-Pensamiento- **

**-Habla su inner-**

_Recuerdos/ Flash Back_

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del Sensei Masashi Kishimoto, el cual admiro profundamente, (Doumo Arigatou, Kishimoto-san)

Esta obra está desarrollada en una época bastante antigua a la de nosotros, intenten verlo de esta forma.

00oo0o0o00o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo00o0o0oo00

**¿Why?**

Un pelinegro se encontraba mirando la lluvia golpear los cristales de la habitación alquilada que había pedido esa oportunidad. En sus manos llevaba un pergamino arrugado, lo había leído ya unas 6 veces.

Era un maldito obsesivo.

Se sabía el texto de memoria ya… pero eso siempre pasaba cuando le llegaba la correspondencia. Gracias a Hinata y sus cartas podía hacer una vida entera de su pelirosa sin llegar a verla o a vivirla.

Sabía la fecha de su cumpleaños, el nombre de sus padres, su color favorito, su comida favorita, su canción favorita. Sabía que estaba en el colegio, que tenía un aparente "mejor amigo" un tal: Naruto Uzumaki al cual estaba vigilado por orden de él mismo ya (Debía asegurarse de que su pequeña estuviera a salvo). Que le encantaba la música y tocaba el violín. Que se pasaba horas y horas en su jardín, plantando flores y adornando la casa. Que le gustaba cocinar postres y preparaba un pastel de moras delicioso. Que le encantaba confeccionar su propia ropa, usando la vieja máquina de coser de su madre y ya llevaba 5 vestidos hechos. Era la presidenta de baile árabe en su colegio, que tenía muchas oportunidades de encontrar becas para irse a estudiar a otros países. Sabía que tan solo tenía 15 años y tenía un futuro asegurado.

1 año, 30 meses y 48 días sin ver su rostro, sin ver sus hermosos ojos verdes, sin oler su perfume a cerezas, sin tocar su cabello liso, sin besar sus labios.

¡Estaba tan enfermo!

Él se había ido y tomado esa misión por el simple hecho de que si se alejaba de ella dejaría de pensar en ella. Dejar de _anhelarla_. Per surtió efecto contrario. Soñaba con ella todas las malditas noches, de una forma u otra se despertaba deseándola.

¡Y ESO NO ESTABA BIEN!

Sabía que la pelirosa había preguntado por él en cuanto se fue, y le aclaró a Hinata que no podía decirle donde se encontraba o cuando tiempo podía quedarse… pero era lógico que preguntara.

Dejó de preguntar al mes.

Se sintió olvidado y dolido, como si ella era lo único que necesitaba para sentirse bien, pero no más sufrimiento. Esa misma noche iba a partir a su hogar. La misión había acabado satisfactoriamente. Todos estaban tan felices de ver a sus esposas, a sus hijos, a sus familias. Llegarían a eso del medio día.

Pero él solo quería ver a su pequeña pelirosa. _A su pequeña tentación._

0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo0o00o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sakura se levantó a eso de las 9:00 am, ése día Naruto-kun le prometió que irían de picnic a las montañas y él traería la comida… Se dio un buen baño y se vistió con uno de sus vestidos confeccionados. Era de color perla, se ajustaba a sus hombros con puntadas doradas, marcando su cintura con una cinta del mismo color y dejándolo caer vaporoso bastante sencillo. Sonrió al espejo del baño, estaba esplendorosa.

En cuanto a su cabello largo, lo dejó suelto colocándose un cintillo delgado del mismo color que el vestido. Sabía que colocarse tacones sería lo más adecuado, pero prefirió un par de zapatillas bajas, ya que presentía que necesitaba comodidad ése día. ¿Y por qué no maquillarse un poco?

Sonrió emocionada, abrió el gabinete de Hinata-chan y sacó una cantidad de maquillaje, pero solo usó unos pocos. Polvo, cierto colorete por aquí y por allá, un brillo en los labios no se vería mal… y dejó lo demás para otra ocasión. Tampoco quería demostrar que estaba tan emocionada ante Naruto-kun.

Le dio vuelta a su vestido, vivía una típica escena de boda. Rió por lo bajo ante ese pensamiento, se olió el cabello y le pareció insuficiente. Corrió a su gabinete y tomó el perfume olor a cerezos rociándose por el cuello, antebrazos y cabello, sonriendo ante su dulce fragancia.

El sonido de relinchos alertó a la pelirosa y corrió directo a la entrada para averiguar que se le había ocurrido a su mejor amigo esta vez. El rubio estaba de espaldas alimentando a un hermoso caballo bayo cereza, que relinchaba con fuerza y vigor. Pero a quién observaba con los ojos brillosos era a una despampanante yegua de color blanco que pastaba tranquilamente un poco más lejos que ellos.

-Has traído a Hikari- Gritó la pelirosa corriendo hacia él, se volteó justo cuando se abalanzó encima con risas y gritos de emoción.

-Pero si mi pequeña princesita está muy hermosa hoy- Le saludó su rubio amigo, para dedicarle una de sus sonrisas zorrunas.

-¡Trajiste a Hikari!-

-Si señorita, solo para ti-

Se oyó lejano el comentario de su mejor amigo, se encontraba a palmos de su equino favorito. Hikari era una yegua al cual casi se puede decir que fue criada por la misma Sakura, la pequeña la adoptó en cuanto Naruto le dijo que era poco disciplinada y que en constantes veces se les escapaba a los jinetes.

Se encariñó de sobremanera, y a decir verdad la entrenó para que la obedeciera. Naruto se había caído varias veces por sus excéntricos saltos cuando no desea que la monten, pero para la pequeña Sakura parecía estar a sus órdenes siempre.

-Cuidado Sakura, sabes que es muy temperamental- Le gritó su mejor amigo velando siempre por ella.

La pelirosa le sonrió a los lejos, acariciando su crin con dulzura, y hablándole como si se tratase de un ser humano más.

-Dame un segundo, le avisaré a Hinata-chan de que pasearé contigo y vuelvo ¿vale?-

La pelirosa pasó por al lado de Naruto como si fuera parte del paisaje y se adentró a su casa. Era totalmente alejada al pueblo, encima de una colina, con los sonidos de los pajarillos y el viento rozar suavemente los árboles acompañándolo. El jardín estaba quedando realmente hermoso, la pelirosa había plantado muchísimos girasoles. Claro está, que el balcón estaba mucho más cuidado, una hilera de rosas rojas decoraba todos los ventanales de la casa, y parecía darle un aroma rosal al ambiente. El rubio seguía mirando los detalles de su hogar cuando una pelirosa le hizo señas para que se apurara.

-Vamos Naruto-kun, deja de quedarte parado inútilmente y vayamos a las montañas- La pelirosa corría hacia la yegua blanca que advirtió su llegada.

-¿Ya le avisaste a Hinata-san?-

-Sí, si ¡ya lo hice!- Dijo desesperada por irse, al ver que Naruto seguía en la misma posición.

-Tiene toda la razón- La pelinegra se acercó a su persona, estaba cocinando, ya que llevaba el delantal puesto.

Su rubio amigo hizo una reverencia y le sonrió zorrunamente una vez más a Hinata.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?- Naruto seguía sonriéndole de esa forma tan peculiar.

-Muy bien, claro que sí-

La pelirosa montó a Hikari en un salto y acomodó su vestido a los lados de su cuerpo.

-¿No deberías cambiarte Sakura?, ese vestido no parece ser muy cómodo para cabalgar- Esa fue Hinata-chan, que le gritaba para que se acercara a su encuentro.

-¡Ay ya no! Estamos perdiendo mucho tiempo y cambiarme sería otro milenio más ¡vámonos Naruto-kun!-

-Ne ne, ¡como gritas!-

El rubio le hizo otra reverencia a Hinata para despedirse. Se montó en su propio caballo y ajustó bien las riendas.

-La traeré a eso del medio día-

-¡Tengan cuidado!- Les gritó a la lejanía con su vocecita dulce.

-Claro que sí, ne ¡Matte Sakura!- La pelirosa estaba ya a una distancia bastante lejana a comparación, dio unos cuantos toques con sus botas al caballo, que dio partida a su galope.

00oo0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0oo0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0

El pelinegro miró su reloj de pulsera, marcaba las 11:30 am. Ya divisaba su casa y se acercaba paulatinamente mediante el trote de su caballo negro. Se lo ganó en unos de los enfrentamientos en su reciente misión y fue el responsable de que llegara más rápido que sus demás compañeros de guardia.

Pero lo que en realidad valía, era el tiempo que iba a pasar con su pequeña pelirosa.

Respiraba el aire floral que emanaba el jardín de su casa, se bajó del caballo a una distancia prudencial para llevarlo a un lugar donde no alcanzara las hermosas flores. De inmediato Hinata salió de la casa emocionada.

-¡Pero qué rápido han llegado!- Se calló de inmediato al ver la intimidante figura de su amo. De inmediato hizo su exagerada reverencia, que había olvidado al tenerlo desaparecido por casi dos años y medio.

-¡Uchiha-sama! ¡Qué sorpresa tenerlo de nuevo por aquí!-

Problemas… había dejado a Sakura sola con un completo desconocido para Uchiha-sama, y para colmo seguro que quería verla de inmediato. El problema es que no llegarían hasta media hora más tarde o más.

-Buenos día Hinata-chan- Dijo serio, le alargó el caballo a sus manos cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca. -¿Qué hago con él?-

-¡Oh Uchiha-sama es un hermoso caballo!- Intentaba calmar la atmósfera lo máximo que podía -Podemos dejarlo por ahora pastando un poco más lejos, en la entrada del bosque. No creo que le pase nada- Después de todo, así solían hacer Naruto Y Sakura con los otros dos.

-Está muy bien domado, no creo que escape tampoco- El pelinegro soltó al caballo y le dio unas cuantas palmadas para que se adelantara, un poco más lejos de su casa.

-¡No creí que viniera hoy Uchiha-sama! No me avisó cuando volvería- Sasuke caminaba hacia la entrada de su casa, estaba en serios problemas si preguntaba…

-¿Y dónde está Sakura?- ¡Por supuesto! Claro que iba a preguntar. Respiró profundamente y se armó del valor que podía recolectar en el momento.

-Etto… Sakura está en las montañas-

Sasuke detuvo su caminata y miró directo a los ojos de la pelinegra, muchas arrugas surcaron su rostro. Shit estaba muerta.

-¿Con quién exactamente?- Su voz no sonaba mucho mejor.

-Etto… etto su mejor amigo la llevó a desayunar verá lo tenía planeado desde hace una semana-

-Nombre-

-Naruto Uzumaki, señor-

-El Uzumaki… ¿y cuando pensaba decírmelo si "supuestamente" lo tenían planeado desde hace una semana?- Podría haber dicho "El imbécil" y se habría escuchado mejor. Su voz le asustaba de sobremanera.

-Etto… y-yo p-p-en-s-sa-ba qu-qu-que…-

-No me titubee Hinata, le formulé una pregunta-

-Gomen nasai Uchiha-sama, no lo creí relevante señor-

El pelinegro pasó a su lado con lentitud y mirándole de reojo.

-Espero que esta sea la primera y la última vez que algo le parezca irrelevante-

-Hai, gomen nasai Uchiha-sama Hounto gomen nasai- La pelinegra bajó su rostro, al tiempo que veía la sombra de su amo alejarse.

0oo00o0o0o0000o0o0o0o00oo00oo0o0o0o00o0o0o0oo0o0oo00oo0o0oo00o0o0o

Sakura paseaba por toda la vereda montañosa con Hikari mientras Naruto-kun le perseguía totalmente alarmado.

-Matte ¡Sakura-chan! Hikari te puede tirar de la silla ¡Con cuidado!-

-Iie, no pasa nada Naruto-kun- Eso es lo que solía responderle, siempre tan relajada.

La verdad es que había conocido a Sakura por el bosque, la pelirosa le encantaba dar paseos por allí y solía encontrársela a menudo. Pero fue a la cuarta o quinta vez que él se atrevió a hablarle por primera vez. Ella no parecía incómoda y fue muy abierta y amigable.

Poco a poco iban compartiendo más y más, hasta el extremo de visitarla todas las semanas, cuando no tenía ningún deber de la escuela que hacer. La acompañaba a los bailes, a las fiestas, a la escuela, solían salir muy a menudo a caminar por el bosque solo ellos dos.

Se rumoreaba ya en la villa que ellos estaban juntos, como pareja.

_Pareja… tener a Sakura como tu novia… _parte de ello le daba pavor, considerando que le llevaba bastantes años a su princesita, unos 6 en total. Y además que él ya era un hombre y no forzaría a una niña todavía tan pequeña, a una relación.

_Aunque él quisiera tenerla para él…_eso no lo podía negar.

-¿Vendrás a mi cumpleaños Naruto-kun? Pensaba hacer algo con mis amigos y quería preguntar si podrías ir-

Sakura la sacó de sus profundos pensamientos.

-¿Qué? ¿Cumpleaños? ¡Ah claro claro que sí! Puedes contar con ello-

-Doumo Arigatou Naruto-kun-

-Itashimashite- El rubio miró su muñeca y abrió los ojos alarmado.

-¡Sakura, son las 12:15 le prometí a Hinata llevarte allá a las 12 en punto!-

-Vale vale, ¡cálmate! ne ¿carrera? El que llegue primero… le jala el cabello al otro- Era tan inocente, tan angelical…

-Me muero por jalarte tus cabellos Sakura-chan- Le dijo con tono burlón el rubio, preparando su caballo. Sakura le sonrió con complicidad, a la vez que ponía a Hikari a la cabeza en la carrera.

0o0oo00o00oo0o00oo0o0o0o00oo00o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ino estaba preparando el acostumbrado almuerzo cuando cierta personita llegó por la puerta de entrada.

El enmascarado cumplió su palabra desde que ella salió de la celda. La protegió de todas las trampas y la escondió en su gran habitación. Claro ella siempre estaba nerviosa ya que seguían en la misma torre, junto al cínico de Sai, y a pasos de su muerte si la llegaban a encontrarla. Por suerte, el hombre que la salvó tiene una alta confianza con la asquerosa bestia, y no era cuestionado bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Aun así, siempre saltaba cuando abrían la puerta. Los gemidos le llegaron a sus oídos de inmediato, y salió corriendo a la salita. Esa cierta personita estaba acostada en el gran y único sillón, en el medio de la habitación. Su brazo estaba sangrando por ciertos cortes profundos, que habían roto las vestiduras negras.

Se arrodilló a un lado y evaluó las heridas con cuidado.

-Son cortes de una espada de filo delgado, algo profundas, ¡y esta es de un Kunai! ¿¡Qué se suponen que hacen cuando van de misión!?-

-Hola mi hermosa rubia, ¡También estoy bien! Gracias gracias-

-No digas tonterías, no estás nada bien… ¡como siempre!- Se levantó del piso y cogió el botiquín de primeros auxilios que estaba en un gabinete de una mesita de noche, cerca de la cama.

Siempre tan sincera.

Se volvió a arrodillar y agarró las tijeras para cortar lo que quedaba de la manga del traje negro.

-¿Qué cocinas? Huele muy bien desde aquí-

-Quédate quieto- Como siempre, actuaba fríamente en cuanto llegaba a la casa. Soltó un gemido de dolor cuando le roció el alcohol por encima de las heridas.

-No hay otra cosa para limpiarte- Le quitó la máscara para que respirara mejor. Su cabello platino le rozó los dedos.

-No… está… bien- Le dolía horrores, al parecer estaba infectado ya que le dolía cada vez más y salía una cierta espumilla blanca. En cuanto fue a agitar el brazo para que se le secara rápido, Ino le tomó las muñecas y empezó a tocar la herida con un algodón empapado de alcohol.

Y seguía doliendo más.

-¿Ya…está…bien?- Le ardía, él mismo quería quitarse el tajo de piel para que le dejara de picar tanto.

-No seas niñita Suigetsu, cuando cese la picazón te empezaré a suturar-

-¿Me tienes que cocer la piel de nuevo?- Su voz sonó asustada.

-Ah no… te la pienso pegar con cola, imbécil- Ino negó con la cabeza mientras desinfectaba la aguja con cuidado.

-Está bien… pero si me das un beso- La rubia volteó los ojos con fastidio, siempre tenía que actuar así cuando se le acercaba demasiado.

-Vale, pero quédate quieto- El peliplateado se extrañó de la respuesta, pero cuando la vio acercar sus labios a los suyos, no pudo reprimir una sonrisa de satisfacción, cerrando los ojos.

Ya llevaba bastante tiempo así, y no pasaba nada. El pinchazo en el brazo le despertó el dolor, y soltó un grito molesto.

-No pensabas que iba a besarte ¿o sí?- Siempre hacía algo parecido, y él siempre caía estúpidamente.

-¡Esta me dolió más que las anteriores!-

-Puede que le haya puesto cierta fuerza al pinchazo- Le miró con una sonrisa maléfica y orgullosa, mientras empezaba a suturar.

-¡Gracias! Así tratas a tu salvador ¿no?- La rubia dejó de cocer de golpe y se acercó a su rostro, colocó una mano sobre su mejilla y le dio un corto beso sobre ella.

-Tienes razón Suigetsu-sama… Gomen nasai. Prometo que seré más cuidadosa-

Siempre. Siempre podía contar con ese aspecto para redimirla… podía utilizar ese medio para calmarla totalmente. Ella había accedido a quedarse con él ya que le debía de alguna forma, por lo que hizo por ella. Y ella misma se ofreció. No podía negar que en el momento que ella se instaló con él, comía mejor, dormía mejor y vivía mejor. Ella cocinaba desayuno, almuerzo y cena. Limpiaba todos los días la habitación y le lavaba la ropa a mano, y con tan solo 15 años ya controlaba una "casa". Y como si fuera poco, le encantaba curarle las heridas. Él solía traerle libros de medicina para que se distrajera en su encierro, así que aprendió con la teoría y la experiencia primeros auxilios.

De nuevo empapó otro algodón con alcohol y lo frotó delicadamente sobre la herida, ya no le dolía demasiado. Abrió una bolsita de gasas y vendas para terminar el trabajo. Al final le colocó el gancho y depositó un corto beso sobre la herida vendada.

-Ya ¡no te dolió tanto! Lo que pasa es que eres una nenita-

-Te amo-

Siempre cuando tenía un gesto con él, recibía esas palabras ¡siempre! Y ¡siempre! Le sacaba sonrojos en su joven rostro.

-No empieces Suigetsu, o no te doy almuerzo- La rubia se levantó rápido del suelo y corrió a la cocina. Cuando él se ponía así… la mejor opción era amenazar y correr.

-¡No! Porque siempre que te digo que te…-

-¡Ya deja de decirlo!-

-¡¿Ves?! ¿Por qué?- El peliplateado se escabulló detrás de ella. Le encantaba jugar como un niñito pequeño.

-Porque es de mal gusto que empieces…- Se interrumpió por los brazos fornidos del peliplateado que se sujetaron alrededor de su cintura. Acercó sus labios a su oído derecho, apartando ciertos cabellos rubios de ellos.

-Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo…-

-¡Suigetsu! ¡Déjame!- No pudo reprimir su risita dulce cuando le hacía cosquillas en el momento que su respiración chocaba con su cuello.

-Las palabras mágicas…-Ese tono cantarín le molestaba tanto... Pero siempre lograba su cometido.

-Por favor Suigetsu-sama, déjame servir el almuerzo- El peliplateado se separó de ella, no sin antes darle un corto beso sobre su mejilla. Le encantaba verla sonrojarse y ponerse nerviosa. Era el único sentimiento cálido que él tenía en su miserable vida.

0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0oo00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0oo00o0oo0o000o0

Una vez mas, esperaba el informe completo de sus fieles seguidores, ya había mandado a sus ninjas buscadores a investigar todos los alrededores en cuanto le dijeron asustados, que ella había escapado. ¡Se le escapó una vez más ante sus narices!.

Un ninja enmascarado apareció frente a el en una nube de humo, demostrando respeto con su exagerada reverencia.

-Señor, la buscamos por todas partes, fuera y dentro del pueblo, en el bosque, extendimos el radio a más de 15 Km y no la encontramos señor-

-¡Llevamos DOS AÑOS Y MEDIO BUSCÁNDOLA CUERDA DE INCOMPETENTES! ¡Y ni una mísera pista!-

Sai rompió la copa de vino tinto con la fuerza de su mano, había fallado de nuevo.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Donde mierda te metiste Ino? Quiero que la encuentre, se cancela todas las misiones hasta que se encuentre, no se descansará hasta que la encuentren, así sea viva... o muerta-

-Hai, Sai-sama-

-No pronuncie mi nombre ¡no tienes el derecho! maldita sea, ¡maldita sea!- La forma en que gritaba era espantosa, se oía como los gritos resonaban sobre las paredes, y rebotaban hasta escucharse por los pasillos de los dormitorios.

-Gomen nasai, señor-

-Este es mi deseo... quiero que la traigan ante mi, ella debe volverse mía en cuanto sea atrapada ¡no pienso esperar mucho más! En el momento que la posea, todos y cada uno de los ninjas debe hacerle entender, que si se aleja de mí una vez más... conocerá el verdadero significado del dolor-

El ninja bajó el rostro al suelo.

-Sus deseos son órdenes señor-

-Ahora ¡encuéntrenla!- El ninja desapareció en la nube blanca, de nuevo. Sai arrojó lo que quedaba de la copa al suelo, esparciendo más trozos de cristal por todo el salón principal.

-¡Ya se que estas aquí, acércate que no estoy de ningún buen humor!-

Unos cabellos plateados salieron de las penumbras con cara seria, parecía un muerto. Pálido, sin mostrar algún sentimiento más que el de la frialdad y la indiferencia en sus ojos verdes, su ropa era negra manchada de sangre por los cortes que tenía en el brazo. Su más fiel aliado.

-¡Suigetsu! Allí estas... dame buenas noticias por favor- Sai se sobaba las sienes por el estrés, empezaba a darle jaqueca.

-La misión fue exitosa señor, con 30 ninjas heridos, de las cuales 12 son gravemente y 5 muertos-

-Muy bien, no hubieron tantos... pero pareces que entras en esta cifra Suigetsu ¿Será que estás perdiendo tu estilo? ¿O ya ese tipo de misiones resulta imposible para ti?-

-El que me haya cortado con unos arbustos en la pelea no significa que mis talentos no estén a la altura de las misiones- contestó rápido, sin mostrar ningún sentimiento.

-Vale ¡vale! Mi Suigetsu-kun...- Que la llamara de esa forma, le molestaba tanto de su parte. –Espero entonces que te recuperes pronto, porque necesito que una persona más inteligente que estos inútiles, encuentren a mi hermosísima Ino-chan- Suigetsu tenía que acumular todas sus fuerzas para no mostrar ningún resentimiento hacia él.

-Hai-

-Mi pequeña Ino-chan... tengo tantos planes para tu futuro...- De nuevo le hablaba al techo en penumbras del gran salón, por lo menos tenia un tiempo para cerrar los ojos para seguir conteniéndose. -En cuanto encuentres a mi Ino-chan, la deben preparar para convertirse en la madre de mis futuros herederos- Sus ojos se desviaron a los fríos de Suigetsu, que empezaban a vidriarse.

Sai le sonrió cínicamente... seguía siendo el líder.

-Verás, debo dejar mi reinado en buenas manos ¿y a quién mejor que a mis hijos?- Suigetsu no mostraba ninguna ganas de responder. –Pero claro... debo empezar lo más pronto posible. Mi linda rubia tiene una fuerza de disposición admirable, por eso debe ser ella y ninguna otra-

-Ella tan solo tiene 15 años, señor. No tiene la edad suficiente para cargar con su heredero, su cuerpo no esta apto para tenerlo-

-Yo creo que no, mi pequeño Suigetsu...- Lo quería golpear, estaba sudando ya de tanto contenerse. –Ino-chan no es una niña cualquiera, además de ser hermosa tiene su propia fuerza interior... y no importa cuantas veces debo embarazarla para que de a luz el número de herederos que yo quiera-

-Estaría atentando con su salud- Ya la molestia era notada.

Sai sonrió impúdicamente una vez más.

-¿Es que no entiendes? Su salud no me interesa, si muere después del parto... no me importa. Lo único importante aquí, es tener mis herederos, y tú serás quien me ayude a encontrarla-

Una vez más, mostró ese cierto resentimiento en su mirada.

-Y... ¿Cuántos... descendientes pretende tener? señor- Maldito cínico, era lo único que podía pensar el peliplateado.

-Con uno sería suficiente... aunque con el "apetito" que tengo por ella puede que salgan más- Su sonrisa era tan increíblemente confiada.

-Hai- Suigetsu bajó la espalda para despedirse respetuosamente. No podía estar otro segundo más escuchándole hablar. Cada vez se le hacia más difícil.

-Te llamaré en una semana para empezar la misión de rastreo, espero que te hayas recuperado del todo para esa fecha-

-Así será, señor-

-Ya puedes retirarte-

No necesitaba que se lo dijeran más de una vez. Abandonó la estancia con unas terribles ganas de descabezar a cualquier infeliz que se le atravesara en el camino. El futuro de su rubia no podía ser peor. No estaba seguro de poder completar esta misión, era simplemente repulsiva. Era obligar por todos los medios existentes, una fecundación segura.

Y por el machismo que mostraba su líder, hasta que no salga un varón fuerte y capaz... no dejará de embarazarla. Y para él... simplemente era satisfactorio lograr ese pequeño reto.

Temía por ella.

O0o0o0o00oo000oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00oo00o0o0o0

Sakura llegaba a toda la velocidad que Hikari le podía proporcionar, Naruto empezaba a cercársele por la derecha, una vez más miró al rubio para cerciorarse de que tan cerca estaba de ella.

Ya Naruto le llevaba una cabeza de adelanto, pero cuando le quedaba menos de un kilómetro para llegar a su casa, tocó fuertemente con sus zapatillas el tronco de la yegua, que aceleró al último momento lo suficiente para ganarle a Naruto por menos de media cabeza.

-¡He ganado! ¡Te he ganado Naruto-kun!- La pelirosa paró el caballo, dándole una vuelta por el jardín, para que controlase su velocidad de galope.

-Hai, hai Sakura-chan... por muy poco- Naruto se reía de las caras que le hacía la pelirosa por no haberle ganado. Le sacaba la lengua y le sonreía orgullosa.

-De acuerdo princesita- Se acercó con una marcha pausada con el caballo hacia la suya. -Jálame el cabello- Naruto inclinó su cabeza y cerró los ojos para recibirlo.

Sakura sonrió tiernamente y le depositó un dulce beso sobre su cabellera rubia, para luego alejarse con su yegua a la entrada del bosque, en donde podía pastar tranquilamente.

Naruto levantó el rostro cuando sintió la marcha del equino blanco de Sakura alejarse de él. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué prefirió besarlo que jalarlo?

-Me has dado un buen día, Naruto-kun. Eso ha sido las gracias- Le gritaba desde la lejanía.

Definitivamente estaba enamorado de esa niña. No pretendía dudar de sus sentimientos jamás, pero ahora le era muy claro que no quería a otra mujer al lado de él que no sea Sakura. Pediría el consentimiento de Hinata-san para casarse con ella lo más rápido posible y así cumplir su deseo.

Una mujer abrió la puerta de la casa para ir acercándose a Naruto paulatinamente. Esos brillos azulados que destellaba su cabello cuando el sol y el viento lo acariciaban le era tan peculiar...

-¡Naruto-kun!- Saludó la pelinegra. No quería perder la oportunidad de pedir una audiencia privada con Hinata para el consentimiento de una buena vez. Pero también debía disculparse por la tardanza.

-¡Hinata-san! Sumimanse...-

-¡Que bueno que ya han llegado! Verás Naruto-kun, lo que pasa es que ha aparecido...-

-Hinata, el te ya está listo- Una voz sumamente impotente y grave se adueñó del ambiente de inmediato, una figura varonil salió de la casa dando largos pasos hacia ellos, el cabello era negro y lacio y su mirada profesaba disgusto y asco al mismo tiempo mientras los miraba directamente a él.

-Hai, Uchiha-sama lo serviré-

-Para después Hinata, estaree en mi oficina hablaré con este... caballero- No le gustó para nada como se refirió a su persona y eso que fue respetuoso. Nada de nada. –No quiero que nadie me moleste-

-Hai- Hinata hizo su exagerada reverencia y se encaminó a la cocina de la casa. Sasuke la seguía con la mirada hasta que cerró la puerta tras su espalda.

-¿Quién eres tú?- Mas directo que Naruto, ¡no se puede ser! Y lo peor de todo es que el tono fue algo duro.

-Le agradecería que se dirija hacia mí con respeto Uzumaki, y como obviamente no me conoce, con el "señor" bastará. Y discúlpeme si le molesta, pero hablar con usted encima de un caballo se me hace... molesto- Y empezó muy mal, ese tono pretencioso era insoportable ¡y él sí sabía su nombre!, parecía creerse un dios o algo similar. Naruto se bajó del caballo volteando los ojos con resignación.

Mal movimiento para que Sasuke lo viera.

-Señor ¿Quién es usted?- Esta vez Naruto recalcó cada palabra con cuidado mientras hacia una exagerada modulación con las sílabas.

-No pretenderá que con esos gestos tan descorteses e infantiles le revele mi identidad, pero nuevamente creo que con el "Señor" bastará- Naruto arrugó sus facciones de inmediato ¿¡que rayos pensaba que era!? –Como no parece entender mi punto, se lo diré lo más simple posible en mi oficina. Siento si le incomoda este tipo de formalidades, demo no creo merecerme algo menor de su persona hacia mí- Definitivamente, quería golpearlo.

Estaba seguro de que si buscaba en el diccionario la palabra pedante, aparecía de referencia su cara como foto.

-¿De qué quiere hablar? Señor- Se expresaba con tanta antipatía el rubio.

-Le diré donde se encuentra mi oficina- Sasuke no esperó que Naruto hubiera escuchado, ya que se volteó y siguió caminando hacia la casa. El rubio le siguió con cara de pocos amigos. No quería verse envuelto con una persona que ni siquiera conocía ¡además quería casarse con Sakura!.

Siguió al "amargado" a una especie de sala, donde se encontraba el mayor número de libros que jamás haya visto. Estaba un estante enorme llenos ellos, eran gruesos y viejos que le daban un aura antiguo al salón. El hombre se sentó sobre una silla detrás de un enorme escritorio de madera oscura, que parecía ser hecho a mano.

-Siéntese por favor, quiero terminar con esto lo más rápido posible- En el tono en que lo dijo, no fue para nada amigable.

El rubio tomó asiento delante de él, en una silla que él había puesto para que hablaran de lo que sea que él quería hablar.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Naruto le miró extrañado, como si estuviera demente. ¡Y ese tono excesivamente creído!

-¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? Usted dijo que lo acompañara a su oficina y...-

-A eso no me refiero Uzumaki, ¿Qué hace aquí en mi casa?- Y para colmo ¡le interrumpe! Nunca terminar la frase le molesta tanto al rubio.

-¿Su casa? ¡No tengo porque responderle esa pregunta! ¡Ni siquiera sé quién es! Además yo...-

-Iré al grano ya que no parece entender mi punto. ¿Por qué se lleva de mi casa a la Srita. Haruno a las montañas? a... ¿desayunar?- ¡Y eso ¿qué le interesaba?!

-¿Por qué? Pues porque es mi...-

-Ese es el problema. Ella no es nada tuyo... me temo que lo traje para acá para decirle de la mejor forma que se aleje de ella-

Silencio. Naruto empezó a palidecer.

-¿Alejarme... de ella?- El rubio estaba en shock. ¿Quién rayos era él para exigirle algo tan insensato? -¡No me alejaré de ella!-

-Me temo que no fue una pregunta, solo una afirmación. Solo cumplo con informarle: Le prohíbo volver a buscarla al colegio, a sus clases de baile y mucho menos a mi casa-

-¿Qué?- No podía articular nada. Estaba en total shock.

-No puede volver a verla, es una orden-

-Usted me está bromeando- Decía Naruto sin parpadear ni asumir lo que escuchaba.

-¿Parece que bromeo?- Sus ojos negros, fríos, e insensibles daba una inclinación al "no".

-¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué debo alejarme de...?- No podía terminar la frase, siempre se la terminaba de interrumpir.

-Motivos personales-

-¿¡Y qué se supone que significa eso!?- Estaba volviendo el color a su rostro, y sentía como sus mejillas se encendían.

-Que no se lo diré-

-¿Por qué...?- Y lo vuelve a interrumpir.

-Señor... Uzumaki. Limítese a ejecutar la orden a la perfección, no pretendo tolerar ninguna cercanía a ella ¡ni a 9 Km! ¿me ha entendido?-

-¿Y quién me lo va a ordenar? ¿Usted?- Naruto simplemente no lo aceptaba.

Sasuke se levantó bruscamente de su silla perdiendo la paciencia.

-Soy Sasuke Uchiha, vicepresidente de la ANBU y general al mando de todas las misiones en este estado, dueño de esta casa y la persona a cargo de la custodia de Sakura Haruno- Naruto abrió los ojos a más no poder, dilatándolos por segundos y helado de la impresión.

-Uchiha... del Clan Uchiha-

-Esta es una orden Uzumaki, a partir de ahora no quiero verlo cerca de Sakura Haruno a un radio de 9 Km, si no será arrestado por orden mía-

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y por cuál delito si se puede saber?-

El pelinegro no toleraba el tonito amenazador que usaba el imbécil que estaba delante de él.

-El de desobedecer a la más alta figura de este estado-

-¡Ja! ¡Como si me importara! No me pienso alejar ni un milímetro de Sakura ¡sea quién sea!-

Unas manos se enroscaron alrededor de su cuello y lo alzó del suelo, pegando su espalda a la pared. El rostro del pelinegro quedó a centímetros del suyo y sus miradas se conectaban, mientras empezaba a ejercer presión a su nuca.

-Si lo veo cerca de ella juro que lo mataré-

-Me está... ¿amenazando?- A Naruto le costaba decir algo, empezaba a quedarse sin aire y volviéndose morado.

Los ojos del Uchiha poco a poco se tintaron de un color rojo escarlata, mientras las aspas de su sharingan empezaban a aparecer.

-Tómelo como quiera pero no disimularé ni toleraré ninguna desobediencia de nadie... y menos de un peón como tú-

Cuando veía que no podía aguantar ni un segundo más, el pelinegro accedió a aflojar sus manos y dejarlo caer en el suelo. Se apartó de él y se volvió a sentar en su escritorio, como si nada hubiera pasado. Se sacó de su bolsillo un tabaco de habano y lo prendió con un yesquero.

Lanzaba grandes bocanadas de humo grisáceo.

-Ya que ha quedado todo claro, puede irse- Esos ojos rojos seguían mirándole desafiantes y amenazadores, mientras él se levantaba del suelo.

-Esto no se quedará así Uchiha, ¡ya verá!- Dijo el rubio abriendo la puerta con adrenalina en sus venas.

-Aquí lo espero- Ese estado de tranquilidad le sacaba de quicio... parecía ¡no importarle nada!.

El rubio dio un portazo detrás de su espalda cuando no pudo soportar ni un segundo más mirándole la cara de superioridad que cargaba.

00oo0o0o0oo0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00

Sakura había dejado a Hikari en la entrada del bosque y se había entretenido con un frisón negro que parecía hacerle compañía a la yegua blanca y que no tenía dueño. El caballo era enorme y negro entero, muy bien domado a diferencia de Hikari que salía corriendo en cuanto podía. Se quedó largo rato acariciándole el lomo y la crin... pastaba tranquilo y pasivo.

Luego de un tiempo, regresó a su casa por la vereda y se dio cuenta de que el caballo de Naruto-kun estaba en la entrada de la casa, relinchando intranquilo. Le pareció extraño y entró a la casa preguntando por él.

Hinata apareció delante de ella y le pidió que guardara silencio, la llevó a la cocina y le sirvió una tasa de te de manzanilla; entonces le contó que Uchiha-sama había vuelto y que quería hablar con Naruto-kun en privado.

Le pareció simplemente extraño. ¿De qué quería hablar con él? Y... ¿Por qué la urgencia? Y aunque todo estuviera realmente raro, se intentó imaginar al dueño de la casa... No lo recordaba mucho, ya que era ya bastante tiempo que no lo veía y tampoco tenía fotos de él. Intentó forzar a la memoria pero lo único que le devolvía era una imagen borrosa del pelinegro.

Esperó un tiempo largo para la pelirosa hasta que por fin sintió la puerta de la oficina de Uchiha-sama abrirse de un golpe, se levantó de la silla y ni el riquísimo te, la voz de Hinata y su sentido común evitó que corriera hacia donde provenía el sonido.

Se topó de frente con el rubio... sus ojos azules celestes se habían vuelto oscuros y su cara estaba pálida y desanimada. Una tristeza inundó ese cielo cuando vio los jades de la pelirosa y evitó que ella sonriera.

-¿Naruto-kun?- Le preguntaba que le pasaba, que le había ocurrido... pero ni él mismo lo sabía muy bien. De una forma u otra forma lo alejaron de ella completamente. La miró a los ojos una vez más, se reflejaba preocupación e inquietud. No tenia el valor para decirle nada... solo querría hacerlo lo más ameno posible.

Apartó su cuerpo con una mano y salió dando pasos largos por la puerta, sin ver hacia atrás. Se hacía el sordo con los gritos desesperados de Sakura que lo llamaban, que le pedían una explicación, que le rogaban.

Parecía despedirse con la mirada...

Montó su caballo bayo cereza de un brinco y ajustó las riendas. Sakura lo miraba con los ojos aguados, estaba sufriendo...

Y no podía evitarlo.

-Perdóname Sakura-

No... Esas palabras...

Naruto le dio toques fuertes a su musculoso caballo y este aceleró para perderse poco a poco en el bosque.

_¿Por qué? ¿¡Por qué!?_

Esas palabras siempre significaban dolor para ella... siempre era un adiós para siempre ¡Y sufría con ellas! ¡Por qué no quería que la dejaran!

_¿Por qué? ¿¡Por qué!?_

Por qué siempre que encontraba a una persona que apreciaba, que quería, que valoraba siempre ¡se despedía y la dejaba!

_¿Por qué? ¿¡Por qué!?_

¿Pero por qué Naruto-kun? Él había sido tan hermoso con ella, la había acunado en sus brazos cuando más lo necesitaba, ¿Por qué él?

_¿Por qué? ¿¡Por qué!?_

El nombre del pelinegro se fijó en su cerebro y en su alma, oscureciéndole los ojos mientras la impotencia le emanaba del cuerpo. Corrió hacia la puerta de la casa y la abrió bruscamente, pasó por encima de Hinata, que estaba asustada y horrorizada por el aspecto tan asesino que tenía la mirada verde de la pelirosa.

Los pasos se hicieron rápidos y llegó delante de la puerta de la oficina de Uchiha-sama. Perdió los estribos, olvidó los modales, la adrenalina y la impotencia la consumió y abrió la puerta de un solo golpe.

Una figura masculina estaba sentada detrás de un enorme escritorio escribiendo en un papel, la paz en la que estaba se interrumpió rudamente y su mirada se fijoo en la pelirosa.

-¿¡POR QUE!? ¿Por qué Naruto-kun se fue así?-

El pelinegro seguía escribiendo en el papel como si nada cuando los gritos de la pelirosa azotaron la habitación.

-¡Hice una pregunta! ¿Por qué?-

-Estaba molesto-

Sakura oía por primera vez en dos años y medio la voz grave y ronca del dueño de la casa en donde vivía.

-¿Molesto? ¡Doushte!- Su ojos empezaban a aguarse.

-Le ordené una misión que no le agradó-

-¿Ah si? ¿Y qué misión fue esa?- Su voz era chillona y gritaba con una enorme fuerza.

Sasuke cerró los ojos mientras deslizaba la pluma sobre el papel.

-¿¡QUE MISION FUE ESA!?-

-No puede acercarte a ti a más de 9 Km, está prohibido-

Sakura palideció tal como lo hizo Naruto, el silencio reinó e hizo que la mirada de Sasuke se posara en la suya. Las lágrimas ya salían de ellos.

-¿Por qué...?- Su voz había perdido la fuerza... se ahogaba en sus lamentos. -¿Por qué arruinas mi amistad con él?- Sasuke levantó la mirada mientras detallaba sus facciones. -¿Por qué me alejas de él? ¿Yo te hice algo malo? Yo... ¿te hice algo malo para que me quitaras a Naruto-kun?- Sasuke apretó la mandíbula con fuerza...

-No-

-¿Entonces por qué me odias?- Volvió a subir la voz, volvió a gritarlo.

Si ella supiera...

-No lo hago-

La voz increíblemente alta hizo que toda la atención se centrara en ella.

-¿DOUSHTE? ENTONCES ¿POR QUE EVITAS QUE SEA FELIZ?- Sasuke le miró a los ojos directamente -TE AUSENTAS POR DOS ANOS Y MEDIO, NOS DEJAS SOLAS A HINATA Y A MI, JAMAS DISTE SIGNOS DE VIDA EN TU CORTISIMO VIAJE ¡NI SIQUIERA UNA MISERA CARTA PUEDES ENVIAR! ¿ES QUE TAN POCO TAN POCO TE IMPORTAMOS? ES QUE... ¿TAN POCO TE IMPORTO?- Sasuke dejó de escribir -¿POR QUE QUIERES ARRUINAR LO QUE HE FORJADO CON TANTA DIFICULTAD? ¿POR QUE QUIERES QUITARME LA UNICA ¡AMISTAD! QUE ME AYUDO A SUPERAR TODO LO QUE PASE CUANDO ERA PEQUENA, EL Y HINATA SON MI FELICIDAD, MI ALEGRIA ¡NO TU!- Sasuke no cerró los ojos con fuerza.

La voz de Sakura se volvió mas asesina.

-Por que sabes que eso me destruye... es lo único por el cual sufro verdaderamente ¿¡POR QUE!?- Sus lágrimas llenaron sus pupilas, se desbordaron por sus pestañas y rodaban por sus mejillas -¿POR QUE QUIERES DANARME? POR QUE ME RECOGISTE ESA NOCHE... ¿POR QUE ME SALVASTE SI ME IBAS A DAR ESTA VIDA DE SUFRIMIENTO?- Sasuke se levantó de la silla con lentitud, el dolor era insoportable –PREFIRIRIA MORIR A QUE TENERTE CERCA DE MI SASUKE UCHIHA, TE ODIO... TE ODIO CON TODA MI ALMA- Sasuke se paró en seco, su respiración empezaba a acelerarse. –JAMAS TE PERDONARE POR LO QUE HICISTE, ¡JAMAS! ¿ME OISTE BIEN? ¡JAMAS!-

Tras el último aliento, la mirada oscura y asesina se posó directo a los oscuros de Sasuke, que parecían inexpresivos.

-Te odio y jamás te perdonaré Uchiha, jamás- Salió por la puerta abierta y la cerró tras su espalda, los pasos de la pelirosa se oyeron hasta que abandonó el pasillo y corrió a encerrarse en su cuarto.

Sasuke permanecía inmóvil, parado detrás de su escritorio. Sus ojos negros empezaron a mostrar la agonía de su alma... a mostrar lo podrido que podía estar su espíritu. Posó su mirada nublada al papel que escribía hace tan solo unos minutos... el documento demostraba una carta para el presidente de la ANBU de los resultados de la misión.

Pero había dos palabras que se repetían en las últimas 8 líneas de lo escrito... dos palabras que había empezado a escribir desde que Sakura entró a la habitación. Dos palabras que demostraba sus verdaderos sentimientos, las únicas dos palabras que lo mantenían erguido mientras ella destrozaba lo que quedaba de él.

Las leyó una y otra vez, su mirada se nubló hasta sentir las lágrimas brotar por sus ojos, hasta sentir que su vida no valía la pena... porque jamás diría las dos palabras que tanto lo esperanzaba y el cual se apegaba todos los días de su vida desde que la vio...

Porque jamás diría...

Te amo

0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Confío en que con este capi, sea suficiente como para algún tiempo... me fajé un poco para hacerlo, empiezo clases por lo tanto actualizar será bastante difícil. No os preocupáis que no lo abandonaré, solo que no será algo difícil de actualizar.

¿Algún comentario del capi?

R

E

V

I

E

W

S

Sayounara...

_Naruhinasasusaku_


	4. Coincidencia

Bueno, esta historia no está inspirada en ninguna película, ni libro ni historia que yo conozca, fue fruto de una idea vaga por allí, pero que sinceramente me ha gustado como para empezar a escribirla.

Por lo tanto, quisiera que me dieran sus propias críticas para poder mejorar en aquello que podría fallar, es parte de hacer fanfics. En cuanto a los errores ortográficos, tengo muy pocos, o al menos eso creo ya que le doy mucha importancia a este aspecto, pero corríjanme si me he equivocado en algo ^^

Por ahora solo dejo las acotaciones en claro:

-Diálogo-

**-Pensamiento-**

**-Habla su inner-**

_Recuerdos/ Flash Back_

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del Sensei Masashi Kishimoto, el cual admiro profundamente, (Doumo Arigatou, Kishimoto-sama)

Esta obra está desarrollada en una época bastante antigua a la de nosotros, intenten verlo de esta forma.

…**-…-…-**

**¿Coincidencia?**

Habían pasado ya una 1 semana sin hablarle al Uchiha "bastardo" como lo solía llamar. Iba al colegio bastante temprano, ah si que no lo veía en la mañana. Cuando regresaba se encerraba en su cuarto y no salía al límite de que Hinata debía llevarle el almuerzo y la cena a su misma habitación. Solía dar largas cabalgadas con Hikari por el bosque en la noche, escapándose de la casa a escondidas, poseyendo la esperanza de encontrar a su amigo rubio por allí, vagando a la deriva por la espesa negrura… Pero sinceramente le había dejado sola.

¿Y cómo se sentía? Mal, muy mal...

El hecho de que el pelinegro no tuviera ni la más mínima decencia de darle alguna expresión de arrepentimiento por sus actos la hacía volverse tan molesta que cada vez que veía el perdón como una opción viable, esta misma clase de orgullo no la dejaba hacerlo.

En su colegio se encontraba triste, sus amigos se distanciaron bastante de ella por el hecho de que solo pensaba en ¿cuándo podría volver a ver a su rubio amigo? El hecho de no superarlo le estaba matando por dentro… Pero ella no daría su brazo a torcer. De eso estaba seguro y preferiría morir encerrada en su cuarto, que mostrarle al Uchiha bastardo que le hería. Que le dolía sus decisiones.

Ya llevaba 10 minutos en su cuarto, después de la escuela. Estaba haciendo una tarea de matemáticas que le habían dejado ese mismo día. Sus notas habían subido considerablemente ya que no tenía mucho que hacer encerrada en su cuarto y cabalgando por el bosque en la noche.

Estaba enfrascada en una ecuación de segundo grado cuando tocaron la puerta del cuarto. Seguro sería Hinata con el almuerzo.

-Está abierta Hinata-chan- No volteaba a verla, estaba demasiado interesada en el ejercicio.

-Buenas tardes- La voz grave hizo que se volteara al instante para encontrarse con la figura alta y masculina del pelinegro en el que hace 10 segundos pensaba.

-¡Uchiha bastardo!- Fue lo primero que pasó por su mente en ese momento, ni lo había pensado y lo dijo por puro reflejo. Llevaba diciéndole así desde hace ¡una semana!

El pelinegro la miró con una expresión tan fuerte que Sakura tuvo que bajar el rostro para no verle los ojos directamente. ¿Dónde había quedado el dulce respeto?

Y luego se recordó del porqué estaba molesto con él. Su rostro femenino se tornó serio y petulante, alzando la vista para que él mismo la observara de frente.

-No quisiera ser grosera, pero le pido que se vaya de aquí-

-¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?-

-Lástima, estoy ocupada- Sakura siguió escribiendo en su cuaderno de matemática, intentando concentrarse en el ejercicio y dejar a un lado al Uchiha.

-Es importante, solo dame un segundo-

-No lo tengo-

-¿No tienes un segundo?-

-No tengo nada para ti, si no ha notado su presencia me molesta de sobremanera, ah sí que le pido con todo el respeto que puedo contener que salga de la habitación-

Sasuke golpeó la puerta con su puño, robando la atención de la pelirosa por completo.

-Te vengo a proponer algo...-

-No quiero nada que venga de usted-

-¿Inclusive si se trata de una salida con el Uzumaki?-

Sakura se calló y se levantó de la silla.

-¿A-a qué se refiere?-

-Ahora si tienes tiempo ¿no?- Bufó el pelinegro, endureciendo sus facciones.

-¿Qué pasa con Naruto-kun?-

Sasuke inhaló profundo y retuvo unos segundos para luego soltarlo. La preferencia por uno, era notoria. Una vez más endureció su rostro.

-Tu cumpleaños es en 3 días, ¿recuerdas?-

Era cierto... ya había olvidado ese aspecto.

-¿Y qué con eso? Preferiría pasarla aquí encerrada cantándole cumpleaños a un candelabro que con su presencia-

-¿Sabiendo que he accedido... a darte una salida con el Uzumaki en tu cumpleaños?-

Sakura no lo podía creer.

-¿En serio? No me estás bromeando ¿no?-

-No me lo preguntes mucho porque termino de cambiar de opinión- Dijo Sasuke bufando cuando el rostro de la pelirosa se alumbró con una hermosa sonrisa.

Y no pudo dejar de verla, una vez más se quedó embobado con la inocencia deliciosa de Sakura. ¡CADA DÍA ESTABA MÁS ENFERMO!

Pero no había terminado...

-¡Pero! A cambio de esa salida, debes desayunar, almorzar y cenar en la mesa todos los días y no aquí en tu cuarto. ¡Y desde ya! ¿Está claro?-

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Lo que quieras!- Saltaba de la emoción ya...

Esa felicidad le daba cierto calor en su pecho, a los dos los envolvía en una alegría realmente abrazadora. Sakura porque vería a su mejor amigo después de tanto tiempo y Sasuke porque su pelirosa parecía mucho más feliz ahora.

-Bajaré en… ¿10 minutos? Tengo que terminar de hacer el ejercicio porque si no me pierdo y termino por hacerlo mal, entonces cuando valla a la escuela no podré explicárselo al profesor por alguna duda que tenga y eso me vendrá en el examen, ¡estoy segura!…-

Y seguía hablando y hablando de algo que Sasuke no podía entender. Estaba mirando cada detalle y facción de la pelirosa, observando lo gracioso que se movía su mechón rosa cuando parpadeaba y lo roja que se ponía su boca cuando perdía el aire por tanto hablar.

Cada día estaba más enfermo.

La pelirosa jamás pensó que Sasuke daría su brazo a torcer, pero se sintió realmente feliz cuando se imaginó a su mejor amigo con ella el día de su cumpleaños, abrazándola y queriéndola como siempre. Así que prefirió dejarlo como un acto de bondad por parte del pelinegro.

Claro está que Sasuke no pretendía aceptar alguna relación con el Uzumaki, pero no podía negar que no verla sabiendo que estaba en su misma casa, dejando su olor por las paredes del pasillo, su voz cuando saludaba a Hinata y de inmediato se encerraba en su cuarto para evitarlo LE ESTABA VOLVIENDO LOCO.

Si pudiera desayunar, almorzar y cenar con ella, podría incentivarla a pasar más tiempo con él y dejar esa maldita obsesión que le mataba por dentro cada segundo que pasaba.

Y de una forma u otra... todos ganaban.

-Ehmm… Uchiha- Tomó la atención del pelinegro al instante. –Gracias-

…**-…-…-**

Ino preparaba el almuerzo como de costumbre. Suigetsu no había salido de su cuarto a ninguna misión, ni para desayunar ¡ni para ir al baño! Parecía realmente desanimado. Estaba en cama y no parecía querer levantarse.

Ya se sentía preocupada.

Apagó la hornilla y se quitó el delantal. Sin dudar se amarró el cabello rubio en una coleta alta por el calor que hacía, tocó la puerta del cuarto de Suigetsu dos veces y nadie le respondió.

-Suigetsu-sama... el almuerzo está listo-

No oyó nada al otro lado. Respiró profundo y abrió la puerta, sabía que si ella seguía preguntando... no ganaría nada.

Estaba en total penumbra, podía divisar por los brillos amarillos desde la puerta una cama con sábanas desordenadas, una almohada en el suelo y algunas medias tiradas por allí.

Unos brazos fornidos tomaron su cintura y la apegaron a un cuerpo musculoso y alto. Una mano desató la coleta y dejó que el cabello largo de Ino vagara suelto. La rubia cortó su respiración y cerró los ojos de miedo... seguro la había agarrado un ninja buscador y ahora la mataría con un kunai ¡o peor! La violaría.

-No te asustes de mí, mi pequeña y hermosa rubia- Abrió los ojos al reconocer esa voz melosa. Se volteó para tener los ojos brillosos de Suigetsu en frente de ella.

¿Y por qué estaba aquí en el cuarto de Suigetsu? Era algo relacionado con comer y salud.

-¿Te... pasa algo Suigetsu-sama?- Estaba en shock.

Una mano recorrió su cabello y su rostro de forma dulce, quitó unos mechones de su frente, tocó sus labios con delicadeza y él besó los dedos con que la había tocado.

-¿Qué pasa si te digo que no quiero que te separes de mí?-

Ino miró el suelo y empezó a mover sus ojos frenéticamente, sin saber que hacer. No responder sería una buena opción... pero era Ino. No podía quedarse sin habla.

-Estem... Debes tranquilizarte, no pretendo... irme a ninguna parte- Tomó un sorbo de saliva grueso -Hasta que tú me digas-

Suigetsu la estrechó a su cuerpo con un abrazo, hundía su rostro en su caballera rubia, mientras lo besaba con ternura.

-Tengo que... hablar contigo- ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué tanta seriedad? ¿Qué ocurría con Suigetsu?

-Estem... porque quieres... ¿qué pasa?- Estaba nerviosa, tenerlo tan cerca, con ese comportamiento tan extraño y esa postura de sobreprotección la tenia perturbada.

-He pensado todo el día en la forma... de cómo decírtelo, pero es realmente difícil para mí- Ino tomó otro sorbo de saliva –Te quiero decir que...-

-Mejor después de comer- Suigetsu se quedó en shock. ¿Por qué lo interrumpe así? –Si, es necesario que comas algo, no has hecho nada este día-

Suigetsu la miraba sin entender. Ella ya se había alejado de él y tenía su mano derecha en el picaporte.

-Te espero en la mesa-

Dicho esto cerró la puerta tras su espalda.

¿Cómo decírselo? ¿Cómo explicarle a Ino que tenía que irse de la fortaleza lo más pronto posible? ¿Cómo explicarle que su estadía aquí estaba siendo mucho más peligrosa? ¿Cómo decirle a una persona huérfana de madre y padre que tenía que buscar otra persona con quién vivir? ¿Cómo le decía que estaba siendo buscada por el grupo de ninjas buscadores más importante de la mafia? ¿Cómo decirle que el encargado de la misión iba ser él, sabiendo lo que le deparaba el futuro? Y lo más importante...

¿Cómo conseguiría la fuerza para alejarse de ella?

…**-…-…-**

Sakura bajó a eso de 15 minutos. Tardó en hacer ese ejercicio más de lo que creía, además de que aprovechó para terminar los últimos 3 ejercicios y tener la tarde libre.

Oyó sonidos en la mesa del comedor y se dirigió para allá de inmediato. Asumió que se encontraría allí el pelinegro.

Pronto observó a Hinata colocando un mantel blanco con ciertos bordes dorados por las esquinas, bastante elegante. Luego pasó a sacar los platos de fina porcelana blanca, cubiertos y cuchillos de plata, servilletas de algodón y hermosas copas de un delicado cristal transparente.

-¡Sakura-chan!- Gritó emocionada cuando reparó en su presencia. Había colocado un hermoso jarrón alto decorado con 4 girasoles amarillos destellantes a un lado de la mesa.

-¡Hinata-chan! ¿No comeremos en la cocina como siempre?- Ella jamás había comido en el comedor. Siempre solían comer en la cocina, ensuciaban lo menor posible y conversaban entre ellas. Así era su día a día, hasta que llegó el Uchiha-bastardo.

Hinata paró en seco y le hizo una exagerada reverencia mirando al fondo de la habitación.

-¿Qué haces? a mi no me tienes que hacer…-

-Buenas tardes Hinata- Sakura se volteó al instante para tener detrás de su espalda al Uchiha bastardo ¡Que aunque accedió una visita de Naruto en su cumpleaños… seguía siendo un bastardo!

No podía negar una cosa… su presencia imponía respeto.

-¡Uchiha-sama! La mesa está lista… traeré la comida para su disfrute, con permiso- Terminó de hacer de nuevo la exagerada reverencia y se encaminó a la cocina por la puerta de servicio.

Sakura la veía sin entender.

Luego reparó en algo… había solo dos puestos preparados. Solo dos platos, ¡estaba preparado solo para dos personas! Hinata abrió la puerta con una olla olorosa que inundó toda la estancia, la colocó en medio de los dos puestos. Salió apresurada a traer la segunda, luego la tercera, una jarra de agua fría y por último, una botella de vino que parecía helada también.

La elegancia con la que ella decoraba cada cosa le hacía recordar vagamente a su antiguo hogar. Pronto sus recuerdos se mancharon de sangre y tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para quitarse el olor de ella que había amenazado con volver. Un trauma que jamás pudo superar en esos dos años y medio.

-He terminado por hoy señor, si no necesita más de mis servicios, me retiro- Hizo su exagerada reverencia a la cual Sasuke correspondió de inmediato.

-Que disfruten de su banquete- Dicho esto, abandonó la estancia cerrando la puerta.

-¿Serías tan amable de tomar asiento?- Ese fue el pelinegro después de unos segundos.

Espera…

-¿Por qué no comerá con nosotros?-

-¿A quién te refieres?- Dijo el pelinegro sentándose en la cabecera de la mesa, juntando sus manos mientras le respondía.

-¿Cómo que "a quién me refiero"? ¡A Hinata-chan obviamente! ¿Por qué no puede comer con nosotros?- ¡Bueno! ¿Y es que acaso ella es una simple sirvienta y no puede comer en la misma mesa con su "amo"?

-¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por ella?- Fue algo burlesco su comentario.

Sakura empezó a tintarse de rojo.

-Verá señor… cuando la única persona que está contigo mañana, tarde y noche, que compartes todo el tiempo con ella, que le cuentas absolutamente todas tus experiencias, decide no comer contigo por el simple hecho de que ha llegado un "extraño" a la casa a imponer nuevas reglas porque él es así ¡hace que me preocupe por ella! ¿No puedo?-

-Cuida tu tono de voz- Dijo advirtiendo el pelinegro. Lo que si no poseía, ni posee, ni poseerá nunca… es la paciencia.

-Si… porque si no, me encerrará en un cuarto oscuro para que jamás vea a la gente que quiero y "probablemente" se irá por dos años más para descubrir que su vida todavía no está completa porque queda en nosotras un rastro de felicidad-

Sasuke se levantó de la mesa notoriamente irritado.

-¡Si tienes algo más que decir te ruego que termines!- Esta vez la voz de Sasuke se alzó sobre la de Sakura.

-Aún con todo el tiempo que mi vida entera me pueda proporcionar señor, ¡no bastaría ni para decir la mitad de cosas que pienso de usted!-

-¿Ah sí?- Esa vocecita de amenaza no le gustó para nada a la pelirosa. Reparó que estaba en un cuarto totalmente sola con un hombre mucho mayor que ella, mucho más fuerte que ella y con mucha más autoridad que ella.

-¿Y de qué cosas te refieres? ¿Ah? ¡Inténtalo! ¡Intenta decir la mitad de cosas que piensas de mí!- Esta vez Sasuke se dirigía amenazadoramente hacia la pelirosa, perdiendo los estribos.

Pero ella no daría su brazo a torcer.

-¿Para qué? Para rendirle cuentas a usted ¡no lo creo! ¡No le daré el gusto! Prefiero ver como su pudre en sus propios errores, en sus propios engaños-

-¿Sakura?-

-¡Y por si fuera poco…!- Se interrumpió totalmente por la dulce voz impactada a su espalda.

-¿Hinata-chan?-

El rostro asustado de la pelinegra se ciñó de rabia, caminó hacia la niña de cabellos rosados, levantó la mano y de una rápida cachetada le volteó la cara a Sakura.

-¡Grosera! No te atrevas a hablarle de esa forma ¡a Uchiha-sama! ¿Dónde están tus modales?-

-¿Hinata-chan?- Sakura solo repetía su nombre con los ojos llorosos, mientras Sasuke volteaba la cara hacia la pelinegra.

-¡Sakura! Sólo me dio unas horas para ir al pueblo a comprar ¡un vestido para tu cumpleaños! ¿Eso está mal?-

-Yo pensé…-

-¡Pues pensaste bien mal! ¿Sabes con quién estás hablando? Te estás refiriendo a la persona que te salvó la vida ¡hace dos años! Que te brindó hogar y que te paga todas tus necesidades ¿¡Es que piensas que yo tengo un árbol de dinero allá fuera!? ¿Para pagar todo lo que consumimos? Es que acaso no te has dado cuenta de que ¿¡yo no trabajo!?-

Sakura no parecía querer responder nada.

-¿Cómo crees que pago todo? ¿ah? Uchiha-sama nos mantiene a nosotras dos ¡con su trabajo! ¡Y SÍ! Tuvo que irse por un tiempo ¡Y SÍ! Nos dejó a las dos aquí, ¡Y SÍ! Te prohibió ver a tu mejor amigo ¡pero siempre ha estado preocupada por nosotras! Para que vengas tú con tu prepotencia a hacer lo que te venga en gana, ¡ÉL NO ES EL EXTRAÑO SAKURA, ÉSTA ES SU CASA Y DUERMES EN SU CUARTO! ¡NOSOTRAS SOMOS LAS EXTRAÑAS! Ah sí que mínimo le ofreces respeto acorde con su persona. ¿Está claro?-

-¿Hinata-chan…?-

-¿¡ESTA CLARO!?-

…

…

-Hai-

La pelinegra se volvió directo a los ojos de su amo.

-Discúlpela por su falta de respeto y le pido perdón por todas sus groserías, estoy segura de que ella buscará la forma de remendárselo- Hinata habló con su voz dulce y respetuosa de nuevo dirigiéndose al pelinegro y miró a la pelirosa con la marca roja en su mejilla derecha, mientras grandes lágrimas caían por ella.

-Me la llevaré por el momento Uchiha-sama, si me necesita estaré en mi habitación, con su permiso- Hizo la exagerada reverencia hacia el pelinegro, que le correspondió aún atónito y oyó el sonido de la puerta cerrarse frente a sus ojos.

…**-…-…-**

Se hallaban Ino y Suigetsu comiendo sobre el suelo de la pequeña salita del cuarto privado del ninja, ambos no parecían querer romper la atmósfera de tensión que los envolvían, temían perderla y enfrascarse en una discusión.

Cuando terminaron ambos sus platos, Suigetsu no tuvo ninguna excusa para no hablar con la rubia. Aún si desatara una discusión.

-Ino… tengo que decirte algo- ¿Pero por qué tanta formalidad? ¿Por qué Suigetsu tenía esa mirada en su rostro? ¿Qué era lo que le preocupaba?

-Pues termina de decirlo- Se refirió la rubia, secamente.

Mientras comían, Suigetsu elaboró unas 45 posibilidades de decírselo, y aún no encontraba alguna que le simpatizara.

-¡Eso intento! No es fácil decirlo…-

-¿Qué? ¿Olvidé algo?- Intentó la rubia.

Si es así, Lo recordaría…

-No- Suigetsu bajó el rostro, tapándosela por unos mechones plateados.

-¿Estás enfermo?-

Si es así, Lo curaría…

-No-

-¿Tienes que viajar?-

Si es así, Lo esperaría…

-No-

-¿Se murió alguien?- En su rostro surcaron las arrugas de la preocupación al instante.

Aún así, lo consolaría…

-¡NO!-

-¿¡ENTONCES QUÉ SUIGETSU!?-

-¡TIENES QUE IRTE DE AQUÍ!-

Esta vez su rostro masculino giró a un lado, y sus mechones largos y plateados no le dejaron visualizar las lágrimas que caían de los ojos.

Ino abrió los ojos por impacto, se le secó los labios y su corazón dejó de latir por segundos.

-¿Quieres… qué me valla?- Dijo la rubia lentamente, marcando cada sílaba.

-¡NO! Pero… ¿qué dices?- Subió la voz Suigetsu.

-¿¡QUE QUÉ DIGO!? ¡REPITO LO QUE ME ACABAS DE DECIR! ADEMÁS, SI LO QUE QUIERES ES ESO, ¡BIEN! ¡ME IRÉ DE INMEDIATO!- Dijo la rubia levantándose del suelo con esa misma intención, pero la mano de Suigetsu fue mucho más rápida y se sujetó del delantal.

De un jalón, la sentó sobre sus piernas y se aferró de su cintura, enroscando sus dos brazos alrededor de ella.

-Como se te ocurre pensar eso…- Dijo con el rostro húmedo, apoyándose en el hombro de la rubia.

Ino no lograba articular palabra ¡Si dudaba de cómo rayos permanecía viva!

-No mi pequeña rubia, no quiero que te vayas. Te dejé claro que no quiero que te alejes de mí… Pero esto va más allá de mi egoísmo, de mi deseo de no compartirte con nadie… Se trata de tu vida.-

…

-Ino, Sai quiere matarte… quiere abusar de ti de todas las maneras posibles… No tiene ningún plan que signifique mantenerte con vida ¡No puedo dejar que eso pase!-

…

-Te irás en una semana, buscaré la forma de sacarte de aquí. Te refugiarás en otro lado, ya sea en otro estado o ¡en otro país!-

…

-¡Y buscaré la forma de que vivas feliz…!-

-Sin ti-

Suigetsu cerró los ojos con fuerza, obligó a sus lágrimas mantenerse en sus pestañas.

-Si hubiera otra forma juro que…-

-¿Pretendes que yo acepte esto así como así? ¿Qué me aferre a tu idea y nada más? ¿No has pensado en mi propia decisión?-

Suigetsu la miró a los ojos, buscando convencer a su pequeña rubia.

-Pues no la acepto. Prefiero morir a esto. Bien si es por mi vida, yo ya debí morir hace dos años y medio y aún estoy viva… se podría decir que es todo un milagro. Y bien a cambio de mi vida, ofrecí mis servicios a ti. Y tú los aceptaste-

-Pues ahora los rechazo-

-En ese caso, no tengo razones de por qué vivir…-

-No pretendo darte a Sai para que lo haga-

-No tienes que hacerlo… puedes matarme tú-

Ino desafió de inmediato la mirada de Suigetsu con sus ojos azules tenaces, logrando impactar al peliplateado por milisegundos.

-Sin duda alguna, lo rechazo. Si bien me perteneces, puedo hacer contigo lo que quiera, ¡Y quiero echarte de aquí!-

-¡En el momento que deje de brindarte mis servicios, moriré así sea que yo mismo lo haga… no puedes protegerme de mí misma. Yo acabo con mi vida-

-¡Al contrario! Sí puedo… puedo darte órdenes para que las sigas-

-Me temo que solo ofrecí mis servicios, no recuerdo haber mencionado hacer lo que te venga en gana-

Suigetsu se levantó del suelo tomándole sus pequeñas manos detrás de la espalda, posicionándose él atrás de ella y dejándola totalmente vulnerable. La rubia olvidó por momentos que estaba con un ninja buscador con el triple de habilidades que puede poseer cualquier persona entrenada.

-Eres tan terca…- Aflojó el agarre y esperó a que la respiración de la rubia se normalizara. -Pero por una vez, cede.-

-No-

-Ino ¡es que no entiendes! Aún si estoy en problemas, aún si estoy en el borde de la muerte, quiero tener la esperanza de que pueda tener un futuro ¡contigo! Y eso me dará la fuerza para seguir ¡ESA ES MI FUERZA!-

-¡No! No te dejaré Suigetsu. ¡Nada de lo que me digas podrá hacerme cambiar de opinión! ¡NADA!-

Suigetsu la volteó de un rápido movimiento y estrechó la distancia. Una vez más, Ino cortó su respiración del pánico. Cerró los ojos fuertemente cuando sintió el cálido aliento posicionarse cerca de su oído derecho, rozando de vez en cuando con sus suaves labios.

No daría su brazo a torcer…

-Si las palabras no pueden hacerte cambiar de opinión…-

…

Fue increíblemente rápido. Suigetsu atrapó sus labios con los suyos aplicando cierta fuerza, intentando dominarla, convencerla.

**--. Los sentimientos sí lo harán-**

El beso la mantenía estática, escalofríos empezaban a colarse por su espalda, pero no podía negar que estaba despertando algo en ella, algo que le _agradaba_. Lo peor de todo es que empezaba a caer en la _tentación_ de seguirle, pero Ino sabía que si le correspondía… estaría accediendo a sus planes.

Y no daría su brazo a torcer.

Pero Suigetsu no parecía querer detenerse tampoco.

…**-…-…-**

¡Genial!, tenía uno de los peores días de su vida. Había peleado con Hinata-san al punto de que le amenazó con irse de la casa si no conseguía el perdón del Uchiha-bastardo ¡RAYOS AHORA SÍ LE DIRÍA UCHIHA-BASTARDO HASTA EL CANSANCIO!

Cabe a resaltar que la pelinegra la obligó a comprarle, palabras textuales de ella misma, "un pequeño detalle a Uchiha-sama en signo de disculpa". POR SUPUESTO prefería masticar tierra, escupírsela directo a los ojos para que, mínimo se quedara ciego. Pero no tenía opción, Hinata-san se iría y ella se quedaría sola con él ¡Y ESO SÍ SERÍA OFICIALMENTE UN SUICIDIO!

Se encaminó sola por el sendero que daba al pequeño mercado del pueblo, NI HINATA LE ACOMPAÑARÍA. ¿Y por qué se debe eso? Una vez más usaba palabras textuales de la pelinegra, "Le haré una deliciosa cena, me esmeraré para que esté a disposición de tu perdón" ¿A QUIÉN RAYOS LE DEBÍA PERDÓN? ¿A DIOS O QUÉ?

¡Dios! Cuanto extrañaba a su mejor amigo, estaría acompañándola en este momento y apoyándola como siempre hacía ¡Y MÁS MOTIVOS PARA ODIAR AL UCHIHA-BASTARDO!

Y seguro que por ese "acto de rebeldía" menos DE MENOS que lo volvería a ver…

**-Señores y señoras, el destino es odiar al Uchiha-bastardo-**

Estaba tan ocupada en seguir lanzándole maldiciones al Uchiha que no estuvo pendiente cuando una alta figura se le atravesó en frente… terminó chocando contra él y cayendo al piso por el fuerte impacto.

¡Genial! Ahora le dolía la cabeza, seguro con su mala suerte le saldría un chichón.

**-En la escala del 1 al 10 de los "días más miserables" este tiene un 11-**

-¿Estás bien? Fue un golpe algo fuerte-

**-¿Algo? Dígaselo a mi chichón-**

Y ¡Genial! Era un hombre.

-Gomen nasai, no me fijaba por donde caminaba y…-

Ese cabello negro, esos ojos tan oscuros ¡se parecía tanto a…!

-¡Esta bien! Más bien me preocupaba por ti, en serio te diste un golpe fuerte- Incluso el tono de voz era tan parecido a…

El sonido parecido a un teléfono empezó a sonar de alguna parte de su chaqueta marrón.

-Sumimanse…- Sacó una especie de bloque enorme negro, extendió lo que parecía una antena y se la colocó sobre su oreja derecha.

-Allô? Ah! C'est toi, Gabrielle!...-

Genial ¿Y ahora hablaba en otro idioma?

-Ah non, Je ne peux pas, je ne suis pas à Paris-

¡¿Paris!? Eso si lo había entendido.

-Dites lui que Je suis occupé… Je serai en France… D'accord-

¿Y por qué seguía plasmada allí?

-Très bien Gabrielle, Au revoir-

Apretó un botón y guardó el artefacto en su bolsillo. Jamás había visto un teléfono celular en toda su vida, solo oía en su escuela que existía un aparato capaz de llamar sin necesidad de estar cableado directamente en una red de telecomunicación, algo que denominaban como: inalímbrico o inalámbrico.

-Sumimanse, no entienden que estoy de viaje y me fastidian todo el tiempo-

-Era una… ¿llamada de Paris?-

-¡Ah non! Por supuesto que no, no tenemos tanta tecnología como para llamarnos con tanta distancia, solo es mi secretaria que está hospedada en un hotel cercano aquí y quería preguntarme como le redactaba una carta a mi jefe en Paris-

-¿Eso era…?-

-¿Francés? Oui-

-¿Cómo sabes francés?-

-Y ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?-

Oh shit, había ido muy lejos ¡casi pregunta de qué color son sus interiores!

-Sumimanse, tengo que comprar un regalo y la verdad no tengo ¡idea de qué le puedo comprar a esa persona! Y sinceramente me he distraído con usted-

-Está bien, además… mínimo te invito un helado por hacerte tropezar tan fuerte-

-Oh no, no puedo. Tengo que comprarle un regalo y si sigo así, llegará la noche y no ¡compraré nada! Y enserio DEBO hacerlo-

-¿Es para… tu novio?-

-¡JA! Eso si está lejos de serlo-

-Entonces se trata de un niño-

-Bueno… se podría definir como un niñato atrapado en un cuerpo mayor- ¡JA, PUDO HABER PEORES TÉRMINOS PARA DEFINIR AL UCHIHA-BASTARDO!

-Bueno… yo debo ir a visitar a mi hermano pero supongo que puedo acompañarte a comprarlo, claro, si tú aceptas que te acompañe…-

-¿En serio?-

-¿Quieres que te diga un secreto? No tengo nada mejor que hacer-

Sakura sacó una risilla burlesca ante tal comentario.

-Si no es problema… me hace falta una perspectiva masculina para intentar atinar con el regalo-

-De acuerdo, daré lo mejor de mí para intentar acertar entonces-

-Ah sí, casi lo olvido: Soy Sakura-

-Itachi, un placer-

…**-…-…-**

Muajajajajaja, MUAJAJAJA La vida es dulce. Bien dejaré aquí el fic… ya verán cómo se torna esto de… interesante. Prometo que la visita de Itachi no será muy larga pero desencadenará muchos sentimientos. Y en el caso de Suigetsu e Ino, solo les diré que les dará ganas de golpearlos a ambos en los siguientes capítulos ¬¬ XD

¿¡Y estamos en vísperas navideñas ya!? Mi deseo para todos ustedes es que encuentren la alegría en donde no la hay, en agradecer lo simple y lo ordinario y anhelar esos deseos para que se cumplan este año.

Feliz Navidad y Próspero año nuevo 2010 DIOS ES 2010 EL TIEMPO SE PASA VOLANDO.

Les desea…

_NaruHinaSasuSaku_


End file.
